Angel with a Shotgun
by scarletsailor
Summary: The helmet hit the ground. He whipped around and fixed his gun on Zatanna. She gasped. "Jason?" Green eyes stared emotionlessly through his domino mask. "Sorry we have to meet up this way." Sequel, kinda, to Project Sidekick
1. Distance

Angel with a Shotgun

Chapter 1: Distance  
mood music: A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton/A** Back Home-Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch

The Team had been tracking a dangerous criminal for the past month. He was said to be the greatest assassin the Justice League had ever faced. He was trained in and a master of guerilla warfare and most types of martial arts. Batman even admitted him of being one of his greatest adversaries. This man's name was Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke the Terminator.

Deathstroke was after something. The Team didn't know what, but they were determined to find out. He'd constantly been appearing in Gotham, Happy Harbor, and Capital City. Nighthawk and the Titans had dealt with him before, but the Team hadn't.

Jason had been away. It was his decision to go, even though many thought it was Batman's.

Guy and Kyle had to take care of off-world business, some kind of intergalactic war between two rival planets. No big deal. So, Match and Donna, both being superhuman, decided to go with them. They were currently somewhere in space, fighting aliens and blowing up space stations.

Connor had decided that he was ready to find his mother. He packed his things, prepared to leave, when Tara decided she was going with him. They also took Guerilla with them. They left on their quest and kept in contact with the Team. They were in Japan after failing to find her in China.

And so, the Titans temporarily disbanded.

Jason had been in 'exile' as he liked to call it for six months, one week, and three days. He'd been counting since day one. But he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Zatanna slumped down on the couch. She gripped her cell phone in her hand and waited patiently. The clock in the kitchen struck 2 o'clock and her phone vibrated. A wide smile crossed Zatanna's face as she checked her new message.  
_  
Expecting someone?  
_  
Zatanna smirked as she typed away on her small keyboard.  
_  
Actually, yes. My boyfriend was supposed to text me. Do you know him?  
_  
His reply came speedy as usual.  
_  
I do. He'd bold, brave, charming, and daring. He's handsome and runs around Capital City—in tights. He sounds dreamy._

Zatanna laughed.  
_  
His name's Jason._

_That's my name, don't wear it out._

Zatanna smiled.  
_  
How's it going, Zee?_

_It's been pretty boring without you. It's quiet._

_Ha, ha. Very funny, Mrs. Comedian._

_That's Miss Comedian to you, Nighthawk._

_Oh, right, of course. You're not married…unless you haven't told me something._

Zatanna scoffed.  
_  
I tell you everything. I write to you all the time._  
_  
Oh, what was that movie? Letters to Juliet?  
_  
Zatanna smirked.  
_  
Dear John, doofus._  
_  
Amanda Seyfried's in both of them. I watched her in Red Riding Hood the other day. She's still not as beautiful as you._

Zatanna rolled her eyes. She smiled, though.  
_  
I watched Taylor Lautner in Breaking Dawn the other day…_

A minute passed before Jason replied.  
_  
Don't even go there._

Zatanna laughed. She could almost picture the blanched yet amused look on Jason's face. Her happiness dipped slightly.  
_  
I miss you._

A minute passed.  
_  
I miss you, too. I'll be home soon._

Zatanna sighed.  
_  
Not soon enough._  
_  
I know. I hope you haven't cheated on me with Robin anytime in the past 6 months._

Zatanna laughed lightly.  
_  
You're the one travelling the world. How do I know that you're not hooking up with exotic girls?_

She could practically see Jason's smirk.  
_  
Even if I wanted to cheat on you, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to. Not with Batman and General Eiling breathing down my neck. You really think I'd hook up with a trampy chick when I've got a crime fighting magician waiting for me? No way!_

Zatanna laughed. Her phone buzzed again.  
_  
You'd probably just kick my ass if I ever did cheat, anyways._

She snickered.  
_  
Or poof a piranha in your bed._  
_  
Ouch. Evil. You've been spending too much time with the Boy Wonder._  
_  
Not as much as you seem to think._

_That's reassuring. ;)_

Zatanna smiled down at her phone. She closed her eyes and her head fell back against the couch. She pictured Jason's crooked smile, mischievous green eyes, and dark, messy black locks. And if she focused, she could almost hear his echoing laugh.

Megan walked into the living room and saw Zatanna. "Thinking about him again?" she asked.

Zatanna sat up and offered her a small smile. "Yeah," she sighed. "He's been gone six months, Megan."

"I know," Megan said. Over the years, Megan had developed into a very mature young woman. She understood Zatanna and her heartache over Jason. "He'll come back."

"We don't know for sure," Zatanna said dejectedly. "He's across the globe…fighting crime. I don't know what he's doing or if he's safe. I don't know if he'll ever come back."

Megan sat down on the couch next to her and took her hand. "If I know Jason at all," she said, smiling, "I know that he'll come back, solely because he misses you. Trust me, nothing will keep the boy away from you."

Zatanna smiled. "Thanks, Megan." The two girls embraced.

Conner walked into the room and smiled. "Am I interrupting 'girl talk'?" he asked jokingly. Much like Megan, Conner developed into a normal teenage boy. He had become less tense, angry, and stoic through Megan's help.

Megan smiled up at her boyfriend. "Actually, we just finished," she said. "We were talking about Jason." The martian floated over the couch and to her boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek.

Conner nodded. "Don't worry, Zatanna," he said. "You know that Batman would be watching him like a hawk."

Zatanna smiled and laughed a little. She stood from the couch. "Thanks, guys," she said.

"_WALLY!_"

The three groaned. Wally came zooming into the kitchen and Artemis pounced at him like a tiger. The two fell to the floor with Artemis straddling him on top, pinning his arms and legs down. "How can you possibly be thinking about marriage at a time like this?" Artemis roared.

Wally huffed. "I said, what if!" he yelled back with just as much volume, if not more.

"Whoa!" Robin said, skidding into the kitchen. "Did I just hear you two talking about marriage?"

"NO!"

Wally and Artemis were 17. He was an inch taller than her and, in all honesty, hadn't changed that much. He was still obtuse, reckless, impulsive, and unserious. He and Artemis had been dating for about a year and a half.

Artemis was possibly even more witty and opinionated. She was still snarky, but she was to a lesser extent. She matured. More than Wally, but she still matured. She still had her sass and charm, but she lightened up when she was with Wally. The two balanced each other out, like yin and yang. They were two pieces of a puzzle that had finally found each other.

Robin was 15. He'd gotten taller and his voice had deepened a great deal. He was more muscular and mature. He still wore his shades around the Cave, though. "First comes love, then comes marriage…" he sang.

"Would you shut up, Jesse McCartney?" Artemis growled.

Robin glared.

Artemis blew some hair from her face. "How could you possibly even _think _about marriage?" she asked.

Wally slipped his foot around her ankle and managed to switch their positions. "It was just an idea!" he yelled back.

"Okay," Conner picked Wally up by his collar and propped him up on his feet, "what are you two arguing about this time?"

Artemis huffed as she stood up. "Wally decided that he wanted to talk about marriage while we were training," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I asked you what your opinion about marriage was!" Wally said.

"You what?" Zatanna asked.

"Dude, even _I _know that you never talk to your girlfriend about marriage," Robin said, shaking his head. "Batgirl freaked out when I asked her about babies." He scoffed. "She asked me if I was pregnant."

Wally unsuccessfully tried to hold back a snicker. "Whatever," he said, waving his arms and putting his serious face back on. "Why is it such a big deal to talk about marriage with your girlfriend?"

"Play back what you just said," Conner said. "And think about it this time."

Robin smirked. "Supey told it," he said, high-fiving the clone.

Artemis never broke her glare directed at Wally. "You just can't talk to your girlfriend about marriage," she said.

"Why not?"

"It sends the wrong signals!" Artemis said, throwing her hands into the air. "It leads girls to think that you might ask her to marry you!"

Wally paled. "It does?" he asked, stiffening. "Well…why does that freak you out? Are you saying that you wouldn't ever wanna marry me?"

Artemis blushed. "I—I don't know," she said, the volume of her voice going down a couple notches. The couple stood in an awkward silence, rubbing their arms and playing with their hair.

Zatanna smiled softly. She and Megan exchanged knowing and amused glances. Robin and Conner did the same.

Wally looked up at Artemis. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It was dumb of me to ask about…you know."

Artemis nodded. She swept forward and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him back down the hall, "training. So I can kick your ass."

"When _don't _you kick my ass?"

Zatanna laughed softly. She looked back down at her phone and at Jason's name. Her smile faded and she sighed. She reached under the neck of her shirt and pulled out a golden key charm and at least some of her happiness was restored.

* * *

Jason bolted upright in his bed, cold sweat dotting his forehead. His breathing was ragged. The bombing had jolted him out of his dark slumber. The room shook and Jason yanked the chain on his small lamp. The light flickered on. He frantically reached under his pillow and his breathing calmed when he looked down at the pictures in his hand.

The military base had been under siege for a week. Luckily, their force fields held strong. General Wade Eiling had trained Jason in basic military stuff. He called him a good soldier. Fortunately, he allowed Jason to have his own hut, due to his secret identity.

Jason smiled down at the square pictures in his hands. He had a whole stack of them with him. He looked down at one of him and Dick standing in front of the manor. He shuffled the pictures and pulled out one of him giving Zatanna a piggyback ride. He chuckled before his smile slowly reduced to a sad gaze. He reached under his white T-shirt and pulled out a gold padlock charm and sighed. He set his pictures down and got out of bed. Standing, he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

A desk and chair sat in the corner. Jason slowly walked over and sat down in the chair. He flipped the small camera on. "Video log # 174," he said. "I had the nightmare again. Everyone I love… I can't lose anyone I love." The ground shook again and Jason steadied the camera. "I saw Artemis, M'gann, Dick, Wally, Zatanna, everyone. They were all being tortured and I couldn't do anything to help them. It's always the same!" He slammed his fist into the wooden surface of the desk.

"That nightmare's been haunting me for a month." Jason sighed and fiddled with his necklace. "It's been six months, one week, and four days. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I miss Zatanna so much it hurts." He chuckled a little. "I was training the other day and I saw a sparrow singing in a tree. It made me think of her." He smiled while staring off into the distance. "I should probably be getting some sleep. Eiling told me we got an attack planned tomorrow. This is Nighthawk signing off." Jason saluted to the camera before shutting it off.

* * *

Jason set his duffel bag down in the Cave's main hall. The Team stood around him. He wore a pair of army green combat pants, brown combat boots, a black tank top, and a tan unbuttoned over shirt. He looked around at the Team and smiled sadly. "This is it," he said.

Batman stepped forward. "Arrival time is schedule for 15 minutes," he said.

Jason nodded. "Quick goodbyes," he said, "got it."

Batman nodded. He turned and walked off. Jason turned back to the team and offered a small smile. He was leaving to help in the war effort. After realizing that simply keeping crime rate in Capital down wasn't enough, he decided that he was going to help in the real fight, the front line. He was leaving that day and he'd come to the Cave to say goodbye. He'd already said goodbye to his Team.

When Jason and Kaldur shook hands, the Atlantean said only four words as he looked him in the eye: "Be safe, my friend."

Jason nodded. "I will," he said.

When he shook hands with Conner, he similarly said four words: "Don't die out there."

Chuckling, Jason shook his hand. "I'll try not to." He turned to face a frowning Wally.

"So, that's it, huh?" he asked, folding his arms. "You're just gonna leave after everything, risking your life for a suicide mission?" Jason smiled sadly. "Well," Wally swept forward and grabbed him in a bear hug, "if you ever need us, you know we'll come running, right?"

Jason hugged him back. "You always come running, Wally," he said, "whether I ask you to or not."

Robin faced his clone when he broke his embrace from Wally. "I don't have to say goodbye," he said, shrugging simply. "You're my clone, Batman's clone. I _know _you're coming back. So, this? This isn't goodbye." He held his hand out.

Jason grinned. He shook his hand. "Thanks, Rob," he said. "You've been the best brother."

"Ditto." Robin nodded and stepped aside.

Barbara brushed his arm as she swept forward to hug Jason tightly. He hugged her back with equal strength. She took in the familiar scent of his hair, knowing all too well that she may never smell it again. "Don't make me any promises," she whispered, holding back tears. "You keep all your promises. Don't…"

Jason rubbed her back soothingly. "I won't make you any promises," he said, "because I don't need to. You worry about me too much." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't let Robin break up with you for some stupid noble reason, alright?"

Barbara laughed sadly. "Okay," she said, smiling and nodding. She let him go reluctantly.

Jason had only one moment of freedom before Artemis grabbed him in a fierce embrace. "Don't do anything stupid out there, got it?" she said gruffly.

Jason smiled. He ran his hand through her long, golden hair and sighed. "When do I ever?" he joked.

Artemis hit his shoulder halfheartedly. "Come back to us," she mumbled into his shoulder. He only nodded in response.

Megan floated to him after Artemis stepped aside. She fell into his arms and they embraced. "It feels like we've had so little time," she said, willing herself not to cry.

Jason smiled sadly. "I know." He stroked her auburn hair. "I'll be back so we can make some more time."

Megan nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and Raquel stepped forward.

"You always gotta be the hero, don't you?"

Jason laughed. "Force of habit," he said, shrugging.

Raquel smiled and grabbed him in a hug. She then pulled away to hold him at arm's length. She looked him seriously in the eye. "See you soon?"

Jason nodded. "See you soon." She stepped back and he looked around for Zatanna. He found her when he turned around. Her head as bowed and when he faced her, she looked up. No words were exchanged. She ran forward and hugged him for all she was worth. Tears escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you," Zatanna whispered. Her voice was weak, powered only by her broken heart.

Jason shut his eyes tight. "I'll miss you, too." He kissed her temple. "But I won't forget you. I know you won't forget me. I got you something to remember me." He gently pushed Zatanna away and pulled a silver chain from his back pocket. Zatanna laughed weakly as she wiped her wet eyes. In his hand, Jason held a silver chain with a gold key charm hanging from the center. It had a simple design. It was an old fashioned key with the round end, long handle, and two prongs on the other end.

Zatanna smiled as Jason put it on her. She looked down at it on her neck. "Ekam em a kcoldap mrahc," she whispered. Around Jason's neck, a silver chain formed with a gold padlock charm formed. A keyhole design was etched into the middle.

Jason chuckled. "You're getting better at that magic stuff," he said softly.

Zatanna looked him in the eye. Her gaze slowly shifted down to his lips. "It takes practice," she murmured. She leaned forward, he did the same, and their lips met in the middle. They kissed, falling into a world of their own. He could feel her tears on his cheeks.

Barbara smiled as she watched them. Robin took her hand and they smiled at each other.

Jason slowly pulled away. His mouth hovered over hers. "I'll come back," he whispered.

"You don't know that," Zatanna said in agony. She shook her head hopelessly. "What if something happens? What if—"

"Well, what if?" Jason said, gently taking Zatanna's face in his hands. He looked into her eyes. "What and if can be two of the scariest words when you put them together." He pushed some stray hair from her face. "What if I die? What if I never come back? Well, you know what I'm gonna ask? What if I refuse to let that happen because I care about you too much, huh? What if I do come back?" Jason smiled. "Zatanna, I'll come back. I promise." He held his pinky out.

Zatanna laughed sadly and wrapped her pinky around his. Jason kissed her small finger. For a long moment, the two just stared at each other. Jason desperately yearned to say more, anything more than the empty reassurance that he'll return. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the zeta tubes. Looking around the Cave, at the Team, one last time, he smiled. "I'll be back," he said. And Zatanna knew that was a promise.

* * *

That was six months, one week, and four days ago. Zatanna had been counting since day one. She rolled over in her bed. Her room was dark and her covers draped lazily over her body. She stared at her bedside table and smiled at the picture of Jason giving her a piggyback ride. She played with the key charm around her neck and slowly closed her eyes. She went to sleep, dreaming that dream she always had: of Jason coming home.

_**AN: Now, who's confused as heck? All those wondering who Donna, Connor, and Tara are, please leave me a review encouraging me to write Project Hero, the sequel to Project Sidekick. It will explain some things, like Jason's team.  
Please review! It keeps the creative juices flowing.  
All questions (I hope) will be answered in the next chapter. Keep reading!**_


	2. Stratagem

Angel with a Shotgun

Chapter 2: Stratagem

Robin didn't even break a sweat. He knew Gotham like the back of his hand. Running across rooftops was easy, like a second nature to him. Firing off a grapple, he jumped into the air and swung across the street and onto another apartment building. He crawled down the fire escape, moving as silently as a ninja.

Barbara sighed and flopped down on her comfy bed. She just got grilled by her dad for breaking curfew. She and Dick had a movie marathon at the manor and she was a half hour late. And now, she was grounded.

Great.

Robin peered into her open bedroom window. "Babs!" he whispered.

Barbara jumped and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her squeal of surprise. Looking over and realizing it was Robin, she sighed and relaxed. She walked to her window, looking extremely irritated.

"You know, this _is _Gotham, right?" Robin asked, folding his arms. He smirked. "You really shouldn't be leaving your window open at night."

"I just needed some fresh air," Barbara said, leaning forward on the window sill. "I figured I should get as much as I can now, since I'm grounded."

"Aw," Robin teased, "did the Commish's kid get punished?" When he reached forward to pinch her cheek, she slapped his hand away.

"Watch it, shorty."

"Hey," Robin warned, "you seem to forget that I'm a whole inch taller than you now."

"Doesn't mean you're tall." Barbara leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "And besides, it's your fault I'm grounded, anyway."

"Let me make it up to you," Robin offered.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she challenged. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

* * *

"Wahoo!"

Batgirl swung from building to building, grinning like the Joker. That familiar rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins and she felt invincible.

Robin cackled as he followed her. "Do you forgive me now, BG?" He dodged a kick she aimed at him and tumbled onto an apartment building rooftop. Batgirl launched herself at him and he caught her by the waist. He stumbled backwards until his back hit a wall. Her lips met his and she sighed softly against his skin.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if you weren't Robin?"

He looked sideways at her with an eyebrow raised. The two vigilantes were nestled on top of Gotham Academy's roof. They were lying down on the slanted surface with a blanket tucked underneath them. "No. Why?"

Batgirl shrugged. "I just sometimes think about who you'd be if Batman hadn't taken you under his wing," she said.

Robin looked up at the sky. If he was honest with himself, he actually _had_thought about that before. It wasn't exactly healthy. He shrugged. "I guess I'd just grow up like any normal kid," he said simply.

Batgirl looked at him. "You told me why your ID is Robin," she said, "but who are you gonna be after?"

"After?" He frowned at her.

"Yeah," Batgirl said. "You once told me that you know you can't stay Robin forever. And you also told me that…you didn't want to become…_him_."

Robin sighed and tucked his arms underneath his head. "I'm not sure," he said. "You know I can't be Batman."

"I know," Batgirl assured him. "I know that training simulation thing really shook you up."

He nodded. "You know," he said, "Uncle Clark told me an interesting story the other day about a folk hero on Krypton…"

The sniper zoomed in on the two through his lens. "Should I terminate them, sir?" he asked in a gruff voice. He was crouched down on the top of a tall building.

A large, dark figure standing next to the sniper raised his hand to signal no. "Let them live," he said. "I have a plan. I need them alive."

"Yes, sir," the sniper said obediently. He lowered his weapon and stood. "When will we put this plan into action?"

"Soon," the man said. "I just have a few small arrangements to take care of first."

* * *

"Team, report to the mission room."

Red Tornado pulled up a holographic screen as the Team filed in.

"Hey, where's Bats?" Kid Flash asked.

"Batman and Robin are taking care of some business in Gotham," Red Tornado said.

Batgirl folded her arms and scoffed. "Yeah," she said, "the Joker. Batman ordered me to stay here since I'm 'still a rookie'." She rolled her eyes.

"So, what's up?" Superboy asked.

"While the Joker is being handled," Red Tornado said, "other criminals of Gotham have broken out of Arkham and are running amuck through the city."

"Aw, sweet!" Kid Flash said, pumping his fist in the air. "We get to show Rob that what he does isn't so hard."

"Hey!" Batgirl said. She whacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Miss Martian," Red Tornado said, "prepare the bio ship. You must arrive in Gotham in 10 minutes."

The Team nodded and ran off to the hangar.

* * *

Robin dodged a swing from Harley Quinn's hammer. He flipped backwards and threw a gas pellet at her. It exploded in her face and he followed through with a punch to the face.

Harley Quinn squealed as she fell backwards. Robin towered over her. She leapt to her feet and the end of her hammer opened up a hatch to reveal a rocket. Robin's eyes went wide. The rocker fired and slammed into his gut. It exploded and sent him flying back into a brick wall. He heard something crack before he slid to the ground.

Batman glanced back at him. "Robin!" he cried. The Joker laughed and stuck a taser into his stomach. Batman crumpled to his knees and Joker slammed him in the face with the butt of his knife.

Robin groaned. He felt a gloved hand drag him away before he blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh." Rocket looked around at the dark surroundings. "Why are we in a sewer?" she asked.

Batgirl hopped down after her. The rest of the team followed. "Killer Croc was last seen heading down here," she explained. "So, we follow the current and track him."

"Why can't we do that above ground?" Kid Flash asked. He caught a whiff of a putrid smell. "Ew!" he yelped, clamping his hands over his nose.

"Suck it up," Artemis said. "You get used to the smell, living in Gotham."

Batgirl smiled at her.

Aqualad dove into the filthy water. "I shall follow Croc ahead," he said. "Miss Martian, Rocket, follow me from above." The two girls flew over him as he swam in the water.

"Come on," Batgirl said. She took off in a run and the others followed. Batgirl pulled up her glove computer. "I have a lock on Croc's location," she said. "Kid Flash, take the right tunnel and cut him off."

"Got it," Kid Flash said. He pulled down his goggles and zoomed down the right tunnel.

The four remained down the first tunnel.

BOOM.

Zatanna and Batgirl cried out as Clayface burst from the right wall and grabbed them. Artemis raised her bow and Superboy prepared to jump.

"No!" Batgirl protested. "You two go help the others with Croc. We got this!"

Artemis and Superboy hesitated, but reluctantly ran off.

Batgirl wriggled a pellet into her hand and threw it down on the ground. It exploded in a bright flash of light.

"Retaw ot sdnib!" Zatanna cried. The water at Clayface's feet suddenly solidified and wrapped around his legs and arms. He dropped the two girls.

Batgirl took out three batarangs and threw them. They stuck in Clayface's chest and slowly sunk into his body. He laughed and transformed his hand into a hammer. He slammed it down and Batgirl and Zatanna jumped to the side.

Clayface shot his arms out and enveloped the two girls in goop. It slowly travelled up and down their bodies, fully encasing them in muck. They struggled, but couldn't break free. The muck travelled up their necks and onto their faces. Red electricity shot out from Clayface's arms and struck them. Their screams of agony came out muffled.

Batgirl's arm clawed out and went for her utility belt. She grabbed a batarang and stabbed it into Clayface's arm. It shocked him and he cried out. His arms reduced back to his sides and Batgirl and Zatanna were freed.

"Enots pord nwod!" Zatanna chanted. The stone ceiling crumbled down on his head. Batgirl and Zatanna ran out as everything tumbled down. They fell to the ground.

Zatanna ran a hand through her mucky hair and grinned. "I need a shower," she said, laughing slightly.  
Batgirl laughed and sighed.

* * *

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Rocket moved along the tunnel. Killer Croc burst out of the water and tackled Aqualad. The two tumbled to the side. Kid Flash zoomed around the corner and slammed into the mutant's side.

Artemis and Superboy ran up. She shot an arrow and it encased Killer Croc's chest in ice. He roared and beat the frozen water from his body.

"Where are Batgirl and Zatanna?" Miss Martian asked.

"They're taking care of Clayface," Superboy said. He bolted forward and grabbed Croc by the waist. He hoisted him into the air and threw him into the wall.

Killer Croc got to his feet and punched through the wall behind him. He ran through and the Team followed him. Killer Croc ran down a long hallway and dove straight into a waterfall.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash said, skidding to a stop at the end. "I am not—"

"Follow me!" Aqualad ordered. He dove down after Croc and whipped out his water bearers.

Kid Flash groaned in reluctance. He held his breath and jumped down after him. The others followed.

Croc submerged in an open concrete room, shaped like a large circle. The Team climbed out of the water just as Croc pulled out a trigger. He pressed the red button and a large pylon rose from the center of the circle. It sparked blue and shot each member of the team with an electric blue blast. They all cried out and fell back into the water.

Croc grinned and turned towards the exit.

Aqualad lifted the water and transformed it into a snake-shaped wave. He rode the wave across the room and blasted Killer Croc. The villain fell to the ground. He pressed the trigger again.

The ceiling shook and rubble fell down.

"It's a bomb!" Kid Flash cried.

"We must leave!" Aqualad said. The Team ran out a side hallway. Artemis turned and fired an arrow. A bola shot out from the arrowhead and wrapped around Croc's body. He roared in rage as the ceiling collapsed on him with a boom.

* * *

Robin groaned. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying down on the floor of a dark room. A single spot of light shined down on him. He sat up and rubbed his aching head. He stood up and looked around. Instinct told him to take out a weapon, but his utility belt was gone.

Suddenly, another spotlight turned on about fifteen feet away. Robin took a fighting stance. A large, dark figure stood under the spotlight. He wore a halfback, half bronze mask and a militaristic suit. The black side had no eye.

"Deathstroke," Robin growled.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," the villain said. He smiled underneath his mask. "Good."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me?"

Nighthawk ran out onto the battlefield. He threw an electric bola at a soldier and pulled a rocket launcher from his back. He aimed it at an enemy plane and shot it out of the sky. The pilot ejected.

"Nighthawk!"

His hand went to the comm. in his ear. "Yeah, boss?"

"Meet with Gamma Squad back at the base," Eiling said.

"But, sir, the soldiers—"

"That's an order!"

Nighthawk sighed. He turned around and ran back to their base. He saluted to Sigma Squad as he ran. They saluted back. He burst into the base doors.

"There you are!" Eiling said. "C'mere, son!" Nighthawk ran to his side. "You and Gamma gotta infiltrate a building, coordinates x:35, y:92, z:74. You got that?"

"Yes, sir," Nighthawk said. Gamma Leader ran out the back entrance and Nighthawk followed.

They arrived in a tank at the building. It looked old and ready to crumble. It was in an old town full of white buildings and dead trees.

"Why are we here?" one young soldier asked.

Gamma Leader climbed out. "A piece of stolen information is being held here," he said. "We gotta get it back.  
Formation 9, Plan 7, go!"

They all ran off and each climbed into the building at a different point. Nighthawk climbed up to the fourth floor where some soldiers were positioned at the windows with guns pointed out. He climbed up to the top floor where Gamma Leader was typing away at a computer.

"Need some help, Mike?"

"This computer is stubborn," he said. "I can't hack it."

"Let me try," Nighthawk said. He climbed over a chair and plugged his glove computer into the machine. He narrowed his masked eyes in concentration. "I can't find the file."

"Keep looking," Mike said. There was a boom below them and the entire building shook. "And be quick about it!"

"Got it!" Nighthawk said. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

Mike positioned himself in the open doorway with his gun ready. The sound of heavy footsteps thundered through the building.

"Hawk…" Mike said.

"I got it!" Nighthawk said. He yanked his glove computer out and took out a grapple. Mike kicked the door shut. "Come on!" Mike grabbed onto Nighthawk and he fired off the grapple. The door burst open and soldiers poured in. Nighthawk latched the grapple onto Mike's uniform, stuck the flashdrive with the stolen information into his pocket, and kicked him out. Mike flew out the window in the grapple line.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Get the information back to Eiling!" Nighthawk yelled. He took out his electric brass knuckles and charged towards the enemy soldiers.

Mike hit the ground and rolled to a stop. He looked up at the building as an enemy soldier crashed out of the window. His soldiers ran out of the entrance.

"Where's Nighthawk?" one asked.

"Still inside," Mike said. He turned to another soldier. "Get the tank ready!" he ordered. "We have to get this information back to the General!"

BOOM.

Everyone looked up as the building exploded.

"No!" Mike screamed. The building crumbled down to the ground in a mushroom cloud and fire. "Nighthawk!"

* * *

His eyes shot open. He should be dead. He felt the explosion. He heard it. What happened?

Nighthawk got to his feet. He was in a dimly lit room. It seemed very small and there was a single computer in front of him. The screen sparked to life and a man's masked face appeared on the screen. "Deathstroke!" Nighthawk snarled. "What have you done?"

"Patience, Nighthawk," the villain said. "You will find all of your answers soon enough."

Nighthawk narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me?"

He could tell he was smiling under that mask. "It's simple," Deathstroke said. "You work for me or I kill your friends."

"That threat's getting a little old, dude," Nighthawk said. "You don't have a gun to my friends' heads."

"No," Deathstroke agreed. "I have something much better." That ice cold tone sent chills down Nighthawk's spine.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that at this very moment, microscopic probes run through the veins of Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Rocket. These probes will cause them extreme pain. I can make them suffer at any given moment with the simple push of a button." He held the trigger up for him to see.

"Where are you, you filthy bag of scum?" Nighthawk demanded. He pounded his fist on the computer. "Tell me!"

"Patience," Deathstroke said. "I have a proposition for you. You can join me and be my apprentice, or I murder your little girlfriend."

Nighthawk's eyes shot wide open. He punched the surface of the computer, cracking the screen that displayed the villain's face. "I won't let you hurt Zatanna!"

"You want her safe?" Deathstroke asked. "I also have probes in her bloodstream. But hers are different from those of your friends'. These probes are _lethal_." Nighthawk snarled. "With one push of a button, she could die. And I hold the trigger." Deathstroke closed the cap over the small button. "I'm aware that you once held the mantle of Red X, correct?" Nighthawk said nothing. "You be my apprentice, do my dirty work as Red X, and your friends will be unharmed."

Nighthawk clenched his teeth. "They have to think I'm dead," he said. "Let them think that explosion killed me."

* * *

Robin glared at Deatstroke. "If I join you, they won't be harmed?" he asked.

"That's correct."

"And you won't touch Batgirl?"

"The girl keeps her life," Deathstroke promised.

* * *

"Do we have a deal?"  
"...I'll do what you want."

_**AN: And, there's chapter 2! I'm really exicted about this story and I hope you guys are, too. Not really a cliffhanger I left you with, but this chapter was suspenseful. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I've had this plot in my head for a long time, so I'll be cranking out chapters really fast.  
Please review!**_


	3. Catalyst

Angel with a Shotgun

Chapter 3: Catalyst  
mood music: The Catalyst by Linkin Park

He hadn't put on the suit in two years. It felt foreign and strange. He was so used to the Nighthawk suit. Jason clipped the belt around his waist. He stared down at the helmet and the red x on the face. He sighed and picked it up. There was a small smudge of dirt on the lens that he wiped off. He slowly, in an almost ceremonial way, put the helmet on and locked it.

There was a feel of raw power, like he could do anything. The suit had that effect on him. Jason hadn't felt that thrill in two years. He'd put the suit away and swore to become something new. He imagined that if he ever returned to this side of him, it'd be under extreme circumstances, a universal emergency.

He supposed it was one of those times.

* * *

Batman slammed his fist down on the hood of the Batmobile. He paced back and forth as Alfred stared at him. He held sympathy and great sadness in his eyes. He'd offered Bruce coffee, food, water, and everything he had was rejected.

"It's not your fault, sir," Alfred said.

"Like hell it's not!" Bruce snarled. He pulled his cowl down to reveal his piercing and furious eyes. "I was there, Alfred! I should've been able to handle Joker! Dick should be here right now!" He kicked the side of his car, scratching the paint job. "It's my fault." His head fell into his hands and he sunk down to the ground. "Jason should be here now, too." Alfred bent down to touch him, but Bruce stood and brushed his hand away. He marched to the Batcomputer and his fingers began typing away.

Alfred sighed. He knew Bruce wouldn't be going to bed that night. He walked off to make a pot of much-needed coffee.

* * *

The Team was scattered around the living room and kitchen. Barbara sat on the couch with Megan and Artemis on either side of her. She had tears in her eyes and her friends' arms around her shoulders. Kaldur and Conner were talking quietly in the corner. Wally stood behind the couch, his hands awkwardly resting on Artemis' shoulders. Zatanna stood off in another corner with Raquel nearby. They'd been devastated to find out Robin had been captured.

"Are we gonna go find him?" Conner asked in a hushed voice.

"I do not know," Kaldur said. "Batman has no leads on who captured Robin. Harley Quinn and The Joker have denied any such actions. We have no information."

Conner sighed. He looked back at Barbara and his frown softened. "We have to do _something_," he said, turning back.

"I know," Kaldur said. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Zatanna fiddled with her necklace. She sighed and looked up at Raquel. She nodded her head in Kaldur's direction and smiled slightly. Raquel shoved her halfheartedly and walked towards Kaldur. Zatanna smiled at them.

Barbara sniffled and wiped her nose.

"We'll find him," Megan promised her.

Barbara managed a small smile. "I know," she said.

"You know Batman won't give up until he finds Robin," Artemis said. Barbara nodded.

"Team," Red Tornado said over the intercom, "suit up and report to the mission room."

"Ugh," Artemis groaned grouchily. "Is he _seriously _going to give us a mission right now?"

Barbara stood from the couch and towards her room so she could change.

When the whole Team reported to the mission room, Red Tornado pulled up pictures of three different buildings. "There have been recent burglaries from STAR Labs, Queen Industries, and Lexcorp," he said. "Three items were stolen from each company in one night. Batman has deduced that this thief will strike Wayne Industries next."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes.

"The Team is to wait for this thief at Wayne Industries' main building in Gotham and take him down," Red Tornado continued. "Understood?"

"Understood," Aqualad said.

"Gotham again," Kid Flash said, cracking his knuckles. "Maybe while we're there, we can crack down on Joker, too."

* * *

They had everything planned out. After losing Robin, the Team planned to have a successful mission to have _something _gone right. They'd asked Red Arrow to help them out, to take up the one spot they were missing. He and Aqualad were positioned on the first floor. Superboy, Kid Flash, and Batgirl were watching from the rooftops. Artemis and Miss Martian were on the tenth floor. Zatanna and Rocket were on the fifteenth floor. Security guards were scattered on the other floors. No thief was going to get past them.

Batgirl's eyes scanned the dark horizon. She'd been silent all night.

Kid Flash glanced over at her. "You alright?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I just need some time to think."

Kid Flash got the message and backed off. He found himself at Superboy's side. They exchanged glances and nodded.  
Red Arrow toyed with his bowstring. He looked up at Aqualad from across the lobby. "He's really gone, isn't he?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, my friend," Aqualad said. "Batman is on the case, though I fear it may be…a while before we get our teammate back."

Red Arrow nodded. He held his bow a little higher and stood a little taller.

A dark, lithe shadow snuck along the perimeter of the building. He took out a small dart and a long tube. He held the tube to his mouth and shot the dart at a guard. He let out a strangled cry and his body went completely stiff. He couldn't move. The figure climbed into the window next to him and into the back room. He peered through the glass of the door and saw Aqualad and Red Arrow standing alert. The figure jumped up, grabbed an air vent, and yanked it off. He climbed inside and disappeared.

Superboy's ear twitched. He turned his head in alert.

"What is it, boy?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy cast him an annoyed look. "I hear someone moving through the air vents," he said.

"I'm on it," Kid Flash said, pulling down his goggles. "What floor is he on?"

"Seventh, moving up to eighth," Superboy said quickly. Kid Flash zoomed off and down the building.

"I'll alert the others," Batgirl said. She pressed her finger to her comm. "Guys," she said, "the thief's in the building. Kid Flash went off to intercept him on the eighth floor."

"Lockdown!" Aqualad said. He ran to the lobby computer and typed a password into the keyboard. The doors slammed shut and suddenly became encased in metal. All the windows boarded up with titanium bars. He and Red Arrow ran off to the stairs.

Kid Flash zipped around the eighth floor and found no one. He repeated the routine with the next six floors and found nothing. "Zatanna, Rocket," he said into his comm., "the thief's heading your way through the air vents. I'm coming up."

Rocket powered up. The vent was kicked open and the figure jumped out. He ran past the two girls and down the hall.

Zatanna held her arm out. "Wodahs ot sdni—"

The figure jumped in midair, turned, and threw an adhesive rectangle. It slapped onto her mouth, stopping her spell. Zatanna desperately tried to pry the sticky substance from her mouth, but to no avail.

Rocket flew forward and trapped him in a bubble. The figure threw down a gas pellet at his feet. Rocket expanded the bubble and the smoke dispersed to reveal empty space. "He's getting away!"

The figure charged into the largest room down the hall. A metal case containing a weapon stood in the middle of the room under a spotlight. He ran forward and pointed his gauntlet at it. A red beam shot out and cut a hole in the invisible force field. He reached through and pulled the weapon out. The whole Team burst through the back doors with their weapons and fists drawn.

The figure threw his hood on to hide his face. He clipped the weapon to his gauntlet and aimed it at them. "Let me go free and no one gets hurt," he said in a mechanical sounding voice.

"The only person getting hurt is you!" Kid Flash said. He zoomed forward. The figure jumped into the air and kicked him in the face.

Superboy bounded forward, but the figure pulled out a piece of green Kryptonite. Superboy fell to his knees and nearly passed out.

Artemis shot an arrow that he dodged and aimed a kick at his head. He grabbed her leg and threw her backwards. He fired a grapple up at the ceiling and crashed through the metal plates.

"To the roof!" Aqualad said. The Team bolted out of the room.

The figure burst through the trapdoor on the ceiling and took off in a run. Batgirl climbed out of the trapdoor and threw a batarang. It whizzed through the air and sliced a strand of hair from his head. "Hey!"

He skidded to a stop and turned. "Don't make me hurt you," he said.

"Funny," Batgirl said, leaning on one leg, "I was just about to say the same to you."

The figure took out a pellet from his belt. Batgirl did the same. He hesitated. After a moment, he pulled the pellet back and Batgirl mirrored him. He charged at her. Batgirl dodged his punch and kick. He caught her leg and tried to throw her balance off. Batgirl spun around and kicked him in the face. The hood fell from his face and a metal face piece followed it. Batgirl gasped.

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder stood and wiped some spit from his mouth. He surged forward and bombarded Batgirl with a volley of punches. She tried to block all of them.

"Robin, it's me, Batgirl!" she said. He growled and swept her legs out from under her. He pinned her to the ground and grabbed a taser from his belt.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Batgirl screamed when she was shocked and everything went black.

* * *

He dumped the weapon on Deathstroke's table. "There," he said. "Happy?"

Deathstroke examined the weapon. He chuckled. "I am quite satisfied," he said. "Your performance was quite entertaining, _Renegade_."

He grimaced at the new name. "What do I have to do next?"

"Patience," Deathstroke said. "For now, you may relax. I have a mission for my other apprentice."

The door behind him opened and a dark figure walked out. Renegade gasped. "Red X?"

He removed his helmet. "Robin?"

Deathstroke smiled under his mask. "I see you two know each other," he mused. "Good."

Red X's eyes went wide. Renegade's did the same. Realization dawned on them that they were there for the same reasons.

"Red X," Deathstroke said, "Young Justice is scheduled for a stakeout mission at LexCorp. They know that's where we will strike next. Your job is to retrieve LexCorp's supply of Kryptonite. If you meet any trouble with the Team," he stood and locked the weapon onto X's gauntlet, "_take them out_."

* * *

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Barbara paced back and forth in the living room. She was holding back tears as Batman demanded she tell him exactly what happened. "The thief was Robin. I know that face when I see it." Artemis gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her down into the couch. Barbara sobbed into her shoulder.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "My information tells me that Deathstroke the Terminator has been seeking the items Robin stole," he said. "Robin must be working for him."

Wally glared. "It has to be more than that!" he said, standing. "Rob wouldn't just abandon us like that! He's not evil!"

"I'm not saying he is," Batman said. "But as long as he's committing crimes, he's a criminal that has to be stopped." Batgirl knew he was hiding his pain. He was good at that. "I understand that the Team had some trouble combating him."

"We failed to defeat him in combat," Kaldur said.

Zatanna slowly stood from the couch. "Maybe we should call in someone who can," she suggested hesitantly. Batman stared at her. He knew what she was hinting at. "Maybe…we should call in Jason." The whole Team looked expectantly up at Batman. Zatanna had never outright suggested bringing Jason back before.

Batman sighed. "There's something I need to tell you," he said, looking around at them all.

… …

Batman put the CD into the large TV and clicked it on. "Jason asked me to show this to you if…the situation called for it," he said. The TV sparked to life and Batman walked out of the room quickly. The Team exchanged confused and worried glances.

Jason's face appeared on the screen. His black hair was messy and his eyes looked tired. "Hey, guys," he said, smiling. He laughed slightly and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're watching this, then…wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He sighed and looked away from the camera. "If you're watching this, then that means I've died in the war."

Zatanna sobbed and clamped her hand over her mouth. Her cyan eyes were brimmed with tears.

"I just wanted to make this video so I could say some things that I may never get the chance to," Jason continued. "Kaldur, you're the greatest warrior and soldier I've ever met. You are the most loyal person I know and I completely admire your ability to keep a calm head, _even _in that Team of yours." Kaldur chuckled a little and wiped a tear from his eye. "Just keep doing what you're doing and I know that the Justice League will have a new member soon."

"Wally, you're probably the best bro a guy could ask for. You're there when I need a long night of video games and junk food." Wally half smiled. "I'm glad to have met you. You're crazy, as any good speedster should be. Take care of Artemis, got it?" Artemis smiled and took Wally's hand.

Jason chuckled and wiped his wet eyes. He chuckled sadly before continuing. "Conner, you're the strongest person I know, physically and mentally. You're stubborn and hot-headed, but the person I'd want most at my side in any fight, not because of your super strength, but because of your strong fighting spirit. You're a warrior and a fighter and I know that you are a great hero." Conner cracked a smile as he squeezed M'gann's hand.

"Raquel, you're the spunkiest girl I've ever met. You amaze me with your adoration of 'sidekicks'." Raquel laughed as tears fell from her eyes. "I know that you'll be a great hero of the Justice League someday. Just hang on until then."

"M'gann, you're the most understanding, compassionate, and loving girl I've ever met." M'gann smiled. "I thought when I met you that you'd make a great mother and if I had one, I'd want my mother to be just like you. Make sure Conner doesn't get _too _crazy, alright?" Conner grunted and M'gann laughed.

"Artemis, I know that no matter what I say, you'll just want to kick my butt." Artemis managed a laughed as she watched from Wally's shoulder. "I _almost_ wish that I could be there so _could _kick it. But, I'm not. You're the most kick-butt girl I know and that's why you're the best. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. Don't forget about me, okay? And don't let Wally do anything stupid, too. That's your job now."

"Barbara," Jason laughed nervously, "you're amazing. You've been like a sister to me and I'm honored to have worked beside you. You do the same job Batman and Robin do and you do just as good as they do it." Barbara's throat tightened up and she couldn't even laugh. "Keep an eye on Rob for me, 'kay?" She sobbed. "Oh, and I've got some files in the Batcave. I'm sure that you could hack them no problem, if you haven't already, but go ahead and delete those for me…unless you wanna keep them. Just do whatever you want with them." He looked like he wanted to say more, but shook his head and moved on.

"Robin, you've been the best brother ever. I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you when you needed me. I still don't know how you've put up with me. I'm your clone, Batman's clone. I was designed to be better than you and you still accepted me so easily. How did you do it? I don't get it." Jason shook his head in disbelief. "I could not be more honored to have been cloned from you. You're one of the greatest heroes I've ever met. Take care of Barbara, got it? Because if you don't my ghost will come back to haunt you." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't let her go, bro."

Jason sighed and looked seriously into the camera. "Zatanna, I'm sorry." Zatanna sobbed and fell to her knees at the foot of the couch. "I feel like I abandoned you and I'm so sorry. I hope that you won't curse my grave or put a spell on my corpse to make it dance or something like that." Jason grimaced and slapped his head to his forehead. "Sorry, this _totally _isn't the time to be joking around." He took a deep breath and gazed into the camera. "Promise to do something for me: move on. You promised that you'd wait for me before I left. It's okay to break that promise now." Zatanna shook her head as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I want you to be happy. And if being happy means being with another guy, then I encourage it. Please…just don't forget about me. Find somebody else, be happy, but…remember me. And I know I should've said this a long time ago, but…I love you, Zatanna. And I feel really stupid for never saying this to your face."

Jason sighed. "That's it," he said simply. "Don't miss me too much, alright? Oh, and Rob…I want you to find someone else to be Nighthawk. Only if you can, of course. Just…if you ever find a little kid out there who has the potential, give him my old suit and teach him. I don't want the Nighthawk legacy to end with me. So, take the kid under your wing and make him a hero."

"So, I just wanted to say goodbye. Bye. Love you guys." Jason waved to the camera and shut it off. The screen went black.

The Team stared. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

Batman crept silently back into the room. "Jason died in an explosion," he said. "I'm having his body transferred back here. We'll have a memorial service and funeral soon." Without another word, Batman swept out of the room to leave the mourning Team to themselves.

* * *

Red X crouched low in the bushes lining the area around LexCorp Headquarters. Deathstroke had assigned him to steal the Kryptonite supply at Basement Level 1. Red X knew it would be a dangerous job getting out from there if he got caught. He'd expected Young Justice to be there, but there was no sign of them. Jason hoped that Batman had reported his death to them by then.

A rustle of a bush alerted him. Red X jumped.

Renegade jumped out of a nearby tree and landed next to him. "What's up?" he asked casually. He was sporting a new outfit that Deathstroke designed for him. It consisted of a deep, dark, blood red body suit, with padded body armor, and a matching dual spiked domino mask. A bright red wing stretched down his chest in a V from his shoulders, the pattern repeating on his back. He also wore flexible black gloves with two spiked scallops and matching combat boots. A bulky grey utility belt with a black center was clipped around his waist.

"Rob—Renegade?" Red X said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here? Deathstroke said this was a solo mission."

"I convinced him to let me tag along," Renegade said, not taking his eyes off of the building. "Is the Team here?"

"No," Red X said. He zoomed in through his helmet lens and checked out the building through the windows. "There's hardly any security."

"It could be a trap," Renegade said grimly.

"I've considered that," Red X said. He latched a pack of knockout pellets onto his utility belt. He charged in, moving silently.

"X, wait!" Renegade sighed. "He hasn't changed at all in six months." He jumped over the bush and followed his partner in crime.

Red X crept along the shadows of the grand building and stuck close to the outer walls. He switched x-ray vision on in his helmet and spotted a secret cellar entrance. He pried the hatched open and hopped inside. Renegade caught the hatch before it closed and jumped down after him.

The basement was dark. It looked like some kind of long garage with cement floors and walls. Large bookshelves stacked with old and rare-looking items were placed around the room to make aisles.

Renegade looked around. "How are we gonna find Kryptonite in here?" he asked incredulously.

"Follow me," Red X said, looking down at his glove computer. He walked down an aisle and hung a left. Renegade followed him. He looked around at the shelves and mysterious items. "The Kryptonite is in the back, locked in a high security safe."

"You'd think Lex Luthor would have it all with him at all times," Renegade said. He looked back when he heard a small scuffling noise. He stopped in his tracks.

Red X looked back at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Renegade turned the night vision on in his mask. "You find the Kryptonite," he said. He crept down the aisles, glancing warily around, searching for some invisible being. "I'll be back here."

Red X raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. "Alright," he said slowly, turning back to his front. He looked down at his glove computer and walked towards the green dot on the map.

Another scuffle made Renegade jump to his left. He instinctively struck the air and was surprised to find his fist collide with someone's face.

"Ow!" Kid Flash yelped, falling to the floor. He cradled his bleeding nose in his hands. "Nithe hook, Rob," he said through the blood. Renegade's eyes went wide.

Red X smiled when he found the safe. He plugged his glove computer into it and began hacking. He heard a loud yelp that sounded like Kid Flash and a bead of sweat dripped down his face. He had _really _hoped to make it out of there without having to confront the Team. He examined the safe and tapped the surface lightly with his thumb. Lead. Figures.

Renegade took a fighting stance. He jabbed Kid Flash in the gut and kicked him in the side. "X!" he called. "We gotta go." He ran towards the blue glow of Red X's glove computer, but was blocked by Aqualad. Renegade jumped back and threw a heat bola at him. Aqualad fell weakly to his knees. Renegade kicked him in the face and jumped over him.

Batgirl jumped in front of him, but he quickly threw a flash bang down to blind her. Renegade ran off before she even had the chance to see him.

Red X pried the last layer of protection away and yanked the tube of Kryptonite out. "Here we go!" he said  
triumphantly. He felt that painfully familiar thrill of stealing that he got back in his Cadmus days. He could almost feel Sonic and Cyclone's presences and see their exhilarated smiles.

An explosion drew his attention to his right. Renegade jumped over a fallen case and ran to his side. They both took off in a run towards the exit. Red X pulled a pellet out of his utility belt and tossed it over his shoulder. Artemis, Kid Flash, and Rocket raced around the corner and immediately got lost on the cloud of smoke.

"The escape hatch is over here!" Red X said, hanging a left. Renegade followed him as they neared the hidden exit. Zatanna and Miss Martian suddenly appeared in front of the exit. The two thieves skidded to a stop. Renegade immediately bolted down the aisle to his left. Red X was stuck in his tracks for a moment. His eyes met Zatanna's and his heart jumped into his throat. Regaining his ability to think, Red X followed Renegade.

"We'll have to get out through the lobby," Renegade said. He threw a birdarang at Rocket as she flew close to them. She protected herself with a bubble and lost them in the smoke of the explosion.

Red X saw the door to stairs that led up to the lobby. He fired a grapple and latched the hook onto the concrete above the door. It pulled him forward and he kicked the door open. Renegade closed the door behind him and dropped a small mine.

They flew up the stairs and the beeping of the mine sped up. It peaked and the explosion rocked the walls.

"Let's go!" Red X said, waving towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere!"

He and Renegade skidded to a stop as Kid Flash appeared in front of the exit.

"Yeah, that's right!" he gloated. "I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects! Whatcha gonna do about that?"

"This." Renegade whipped out his taser and latched the cords onto Kid Flash's chest. He cried out when the electric shock struck him. He groaned and crumpled to the ground. Renegade and Red X jumped over his body and through the exit. They made it maybe 10 yards from the exit when the familiar sound of an arrow whizzing through the air sounded. The two immediately ducked and a green arrow soared over their heads. They turned and faced the Team.

"Here," Red X said, tossing Renegade the tube of Kryptonite, "take it. I'll create a distraction." Renegade tucked the Kryptonite into his belt and ran off. Red X took out his electric brass knuckles and charged in for a fight.

Aqualad ran forward to meet him. He slashed at Red X and kicked. Red X deflected the blows and landed a sharp jab with the brass knuckles on his face. Aqualad bent backwards and Red X jump kicked him. "Superboy, Kid Flash, Batgirl," Aqualad said, "follow me!" He took off after Renegade and the three followed him.

Red X attempted to go after them, but Artemis fired an exploding arrow at his feet.

"I don't think so, buddy," she said menacingly.

Red X narrowed his eyes. He fired off a grapple in the opposite direction and landed on a rooftop. He began racing across the buildings and soon became aware that Artemis, Miss Martian, Rocket, and Zatanna were following him. He slowed to a stop and whipped around, throwing a batarang. Rocket created a bubble around them and the batarang exploded in a cloud of smoke. The bubble dissolved and Red X burst through the smoke. He punched Rocket in the face and kicked the base of her Inertia belt. He stuck his taser in her gut and she fell to the ground.

Artemis fired a net arrow at him. Red X slashed at it with a dagger into two pieces. He leapt forward and kicked. Artemis blocked with her bow and he twisted it out of her grasp. He punched her aside.

Miss Martian grabbed him in a telekinetic hold and lifted him into the air. Red X struggled and wriggled a heat bola into his hand. He threw it and it looped around Miss Martian's body. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, dropping Red X. He landed on his feet and was immediately met with Artemis' foot to his face.

The helmet hit the ground. He whipped around and fixed his gun on Zatanna. She gasped.

"Jason?"

Green eyes stared emotionlessly through his domino mask. "Sorry we have to meet up this way."

… …

Renegade skirted into an alley and fired a grapple up to the roof. He landed safely and took off in a run. He heard the sound of another grapple being fired and footsteps following soon after. He heard another whooshing sound and ducked to the right.

Superboy crashed down on the spot where Renegade had been only seconds before. He looked around and aimed a punch at Renegade. The thief flipped backwards and flashed the tube of Kryptonite. Superboy cried out weakly and fell to his knees. He passed out and Renegade jumped over him.

Batgirl jumped in front of him as he tried to get away. "Robin, stop!" she said forcefully.

Renegade snarled. "I'm not Robin anymore!" he yelled. He viciously struck out and Batgirl blocked his fist. He whipped around and roundhouse kicked her. "I'm tired of living in Batman's shadow!"

Aqualad body slammed him to the ground. Renegade locked his fists together and punched him, resulting in a sickening crunch from his jaw. He jumped to his feet when a blur passed him and punched him in the face. Another blur passed and kicked him in the stomach. Renegade growled in frustration and wiped some spit from his mouth.

Kid Flash zoomed up to him and slammed him backwards. Renegade tumbled and fell over the edge. "Rob!" Kid Flash ran to the edge and looked down.

Renegade sprang up on a grapple and kicked him in the face. He punched Kid Flash in the face and threw his body to the side.

… …

Zatanna stared. "J-Jason," she stuttered, "…what?"

He smiled wickedly. "In the flesh," he said. "Miss me?"

"You're alive?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

Jason snickered. "No, Artemis, I'm obviously a ghost," he said. "What do you think?"

"Why are you working for Slade?" Rocket asked, unsteadily getting to her feet.

"I'm done playing hero," Red X spat. "That part of my life is over. It's time I get what I deserve." He charged forward at Artemis. She blocked his punch and kicked him in the gut. She whipped around and smacked him in the face with her bow.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Artemis yelled, tears forming in the brim of her eyes.

"It was a trick," Red X said. "I knew my death would throw you off, make you _weaker_. And I was right! You heroes are weak."

Artemis roared in rage and tackled him with all her might. Tears fell from her eyes and onto his face. Red X tucked his legs up and kicked her off. He flipped to his feet, took out his taser, and shocked her into unconsciousness.

Rocket ran up to him and punched him in the face. Red X stumbled back. He regained his balance and leapt forward. He punched her thrice with his electric brass knuckles and kicked her back.

"Eit mih pu—"

Red X whipped around and threw an adhesive X. It slapped over Zatanna's mouth. He threw a bola at her that wrapped around her legs. Red X ran to the edge of the building, grabbing his mask along the way, and began to climb over. He cast one last lingering look at Zatanna. She was on the ground, looking up at him through her long black hair. The pain in her eyes was evident and it pierced through him. Red X jumped over the side and hit the button on the middle of his belt, vanishing without a sound.

… …

Renegade grabbed Kid Flash and threw his body into Aqualad's. The two tumbled to the side and down the open stairway of the apartment building. Renegade turned and faced Batgirl. "Are we gonna do this the easy way," he asked, "or the hard way?"

Batgirl took out three batarangs.

Renegade narrowed his eyes. "The hard way, then," he said. He swept forward and threw a punch. Batgirl blocked and tripped him with her foot. Renegade fell to the ground and Batgirl pinned him there with her body.

"Wake up, Robin!" She slapped him across the face.

Renegade kicked her off and made a fun for it. Batgirl fired off a grapple and tied it around his body. She yanked him to the ground and kicked him in the face. Renegade ripped the grapple line from his body. He stood and rolled his jaw. Batgirl aimed a punch at his face. He grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, and kicked her to the ground. He ran to the edge of the building and dove over the side.

* * *

Renegade tossed Deathstroke the tube of Kryptonite. The villain caught it easily. He smiled underneath his mask.

"Is that it?" Red X asked, folding his arms.

"Oh, no," Deathstroke said, chuckling. "We haven't even begun."

_**AN: There you have it. Sorry for the slightly late update. So, the Team knows now. What do you think will happen next?  
Please read and review!**_

_**May the Force be with you**_  
_**~Skylion425**_


	4. Fragmented

Angel with a Shotgun

Chapter 4: Fragmented  
mood music: Broken Yet Holding On by Roni Tran/Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin

"He's not dead."

"What?"

Batgirl ripped her cowl off. "Jason's not dead," she said. "He was with Robin tonight. They're working together."

Batman's eyes went wide, a fiery rage burning in his pools of blue. He stormed past Barbara and towards a room he kept in the back. Barbara followed him inside. Bruce yanked his cowl off and reached into a large, rectangular black box. She gasped at the sight of a coffin. Bruce pried it open and Jason's body, fully clothed in a black suit, was inside. He picked the body up by the collar. "It's a fake," Bruce growled. He threw the synthetic body to the ground and stormed back out.

Barbara walked out after him. "What's the plan?" she asked. "How are we gonna get them back?"

"We have to figure out Deathstroke's plan first," Bruce said. He sat down at the Batcomputer and began typing away.  
"If we can beat Deathstroke, then maybe Dick and Jason will come back to our side."

"You say that like you're not sure if they will," Barbara said.

Bruce looked over at her. "I have to focus on the fact that right now, they're criminals," he said. "But, I am determined to find Deathstroke."

* * *

"So, what's your story?"

Dick looked at him. He sat up a little straighter in the surprisingly comfortable bed. "I made them think I just got tired of being in the Bats' shadow," he said, shrugging. "It's the best I could come up with. How about you?" The two were in their bedroom. It was a small room with bronze metal walls and a single door. It had two beds and one lamp on a small table, no windows.

"They thought I was dead," Jason said, not taking his eyes off the metal wall. "I made Deathstroke have them think I died in the war."

"Dude," Dick looked at him in slight disbelief, "seriously?" When Jason didn't respond, he continued. "W-why? Aw dude, Zatanna must've been heartbroken."

"I didn't want them to think I was betraying them," Jason said. "It would've been better for everyone if I'd died and it was someone else behind the mask. I just didn't count on the mask coming off."

Dick sighed. He lied down and stared up at the ceiling. "So, what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. My plan: do what Deathstroke says. I don't see anything else to do."

"Seriously?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we're _Bats_. We always come up with a plan. We always save the day."

"Not this time," Jason said. "I won't put Zatanna's life in danger."

"He's got her bugged too, huh?" Dick asked. Jason looked at him in surprise. "He told me he's got the lethal probes in Bar—Batgirl, too."

"What?" Jason asked. He growled and slammed his fist into his headboard, cracking the wood slightly. "Damn it!" He sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "He's two steps ahead of us."

Dick stared solemnly at the wall. "So…we just wait?"

"For now," Jason said, sighing, "yeah. We just wait."

* * *

The door slowly opened, creaking as though it hadn't been used in years. Barbara peered inside. Dick's room seemed so cold. It was always warm when he was in there.

She sighed. When they were _both _in there…

Barbara walked forward, glancing up at the posters on the walls. Superman. It always kinda got on Bruce's nerves. She smiled a little and looked down at Dick's bed. She sat down on the edge and smoothed out the wrinkles with her hand. He often told her how grateful he was for Alfred. He _never _wanted to make his own bed.

Barbara slowly climbed into the bed. She buried her face into the soft pillows. They smelled so much like Dick, it _hurt_. She curled into a ball and wept, not holding anything back and letting everything out.

A while later, Alfred walked in, noticing the open bedroom door. He was startled to find Barbara asleep. The pillow was wet with tear stains. Alfred grabbed a blanket from the floor and gently laid it on top of Barbara's sleeping form. He'd make sure to call Jim Gordon later.

* * *

"And, unfortunately, it's been recently announced that Richard 'Dick' Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, has gone missing. Gotham PD are currently searching for him, but there's no word on the case yet—"

Wally switched the TV off. As hot as Vicki Vale was, he wasn't in the mood to watch a news report on how his best friend was missing. And it absolutely did not help how he knew exactly where Dick was.

Artemis sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She heard the TV turn off and she spotted Wally on the couch. "Are you gonna mope around here all day?" she asked.

Wally looked up at her. "If we're not gonna do anything to get Rob back, then yes," he said, standing. He walked past the kitchen and marched off towards the gym. Robin had upgraded the treadmills, so they were able to withstand his speed.

Artemis' eyes narrowed as she watched him walk out. By the time she checked up on him in two hours, the treadmill was burnt out and Wally was punching dents into the side.

* * *

"We're ready."  
A voice chuckled. "_Good. The Kryptonite has been retrieved?_"  
"Yes," Deathstroke said. "Red X and Renegade successfully stole it from LexCorp."  
"_With little struggle, I presume?_"  
"Even with the pathetic little sidekicks," Deathstroke said, chuckling. "They are…_reluctant_ to attack their former teammates."  
"_Then, their first test has been passed. The second is in place?_"  
"Set and ready," Deathstroke assured them. "We engage tonight."

* * *

Another mission without Robin. The Team didn't expect it to go as bad as the last one, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

Superboy cried out as Solomon Grundy slugged him across the face. His super hearing picked up a faint noise, a painfully familiar cackle. He turned, expecting to see his young ally, and Grundy kicked him in the stomach. Superboy flew back and slammed into a tree trunk.

"Superboy," Kid Flash yelled, speeding up, "maneuver 7!" Superboy looked up and saw Kid Flash speeding towards him. The cackle rang in his ears again and for a moment, he thought he saw Robin. Kid Flash jumped at Superboy and the clone launched him into the air. "AH!" KF screeched as he flew into the air, His body slammed into a brick wall and he crumpled to the ground.

"Kid!" Aqualad cried. Grundy punched him in the face and knocked him backwards.

Artemis fired an arrow at him that lodged into his neck. His body burst into flames and he crumpled to his knees, wailing in agony. Miss Martian telekinetically popped open a fire hydrant and doused him with water. Grundy fell to the ground, splashing in his poll of water, and knocked out.

Kid Flash struggled to his feet, clutching his side. He glared up at Superboy. "What's wrong with you?" he roared, marching up to him. "You just flattened me on the side of a house!"

"I'm sorry!" Superboy shouted back at him. "I miscalculated your weight."

"How?" Kid Flash demanded. "We've practiced that move a thousand times! How come—"

"I thought you were Robin, okay?"

A tense silence fell over the superhero team. Kid Flash gaped at him. "What?"

Superboy sighed and looked down, his eyes closed. "I thought I heard Robin," he admitted, looking up at him. "I looked up, saw you, and suddenly, I thought I saw Robin."

Kid Flash's stared switched to a glare. "Get your head in the game, Supey," he spat. "Robin's gone."

"Stop it, Wally," Artemis said, looking him in the eye.

"He's not gone," Batgirl argued. "We'll get him back."

"We'll get them _both _back," Zatanna said, stepping in.

"Don't get your hopes up," Kid Flash said, turning on them. "Jason's been a criminal before. It was only expected that he'd go back!"

Zatanna stepped back, completely shocked. She held back her tears and looked away, eyes clamped shut.

Raquel stepped in front of her. "Don't you dare start with her!" she scolded Kid Flash. "She's had enough trauma and she doesn't need any bull from you!"

"She's in denial!" Kid Flash said. "Jason's gone. He hasn't changed at all!"

"Stop it!" Miss Martian screeched. "Stop fighting!"

"I'll stop when they realize Robin's evil!" Kid Flash said, sneering.

"You're wrong," Batgirl said, tears forming in her eyes. "Robin would never betray us like that!"

"But, he did!" Kid Flash screamed. "He ditched us like we were nothing, kicked our butts with ease, and ran off to join a mercenary! He's _gone_!"

Several things happened after that. Batgirl raised her arm to strike, Artemis grabbed Kid Flash by the arm, Superboy held Batgirl's arm back, and Aqualad stepped in the middle of it all. "Enough!" he commanded. "This is not the time for arguing. We must focus on bringing Robin in. Then we may interrogate him and find out if he truly betrayed us."

Batgirl ripped her arm from Superboy's vice-like grip and stormed off to the bio ship. Kid Flash watched her go with narrowed eyes. Artemis released his arm and he followed her to the ship. Aqualad watched them go and sighed.

* * *

Red X and Renegade entered Deathstroke's room.

"Good," the mercenary said, "you're here."

"What do you want?" Renegade asked sharply.

Deathstroke turned around in his chair and faced them. "I have a job for you two to do."

Red X narrowed his eyes to slits. "What is it?"

Deathstroke pulled up a holographic picture of Deadshot and a gang. "The villain Deadshot has plans to take over the city of Gotham," he explained. "He's formed a gang of gunslingers, personally trained by him, and plans to overthrow the Gotham PD. He wants Gotham."

Renegade raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care about Gotham's safety?" he asked skeptically.

Deathstroke chuckled. "I have no concern for the city," he said. "But, it is still a key part of our plan, so I need it intact. Having Deadshot rule would ruin the plan."

"What plan is this?" Red X asked.

"You need not know yet," Deathstroke said dismissively. "Your mission is to stop Deadshot. Bring him in. He may be of use to us as well."

"Fine," Renegade said, folding his arms. The two made to walk out, but Deathstroke stopped them with a, "Wait." They turned.

"Before you go, I have a gift."

Red X instinctively narrowed his eyes. "What kind of gift?"

The villain pulled out two metal braces. Deathstroke walked forward and latched one brace onto Renegade's forearm and the other onto Red X's forearm. It pierced their skin painfully. They hissed in pain.

"What are these?" Renegade asked, rubbing his arm around the brace.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Zatanna took a deep breath. She focused all of her magic into the charm around her neck. She sat in her bedroom at the Mountain. The door was closed and locked. It was dark. Zatanna sat on her bed, legs folded and hands on her necklace.

The key charm glowed a soft blue color, as did her eyes. A high-pitched ring sounded through the air. She could feel Jason's mind, barricaded and blocked off. Her eyebrows knit together as she focused harder. The walls were crumbling, but he wasn't responding. It was like…his mind was broken or changed somehow.  
_  
Jason…please, talk to me_.

There was a dull, dead silence. The energy radiating from him was numb. She pressed on with all of her might, but there was still no response.

Zatanna sighed as the spell faded. The blue glow died. She wiped a small bead of sweat from her brow. She jumped when she heard knocking on her door. "Yeah?"

"It's Conner. Batman and Red Arrow are here. They said they want the whole Team in the main hall."

"Okay," Zatanna responded. "I'll be out in a second." There was silence and then the sound of footsteps walking away.

… …

"How are they doing?" Batman asked. He and Red Arrow stood in the center of the main hall, watching footage of the Team's last mission.

"Oh, how can I put it simply?" Red Arrow asked sarcastically. "Wally's mad because Robin's gone, Barbara's mad because Wally's in denial, Artemis is mad because Wally's being stupid, Kaldur's mad because the Team is fighting, Conner's mad because Wally's mad, Megan's mad because Wally's mad at Conner, Zatanna's mad because Jason's gone, and Raquel's mad because Wally's making Zatanna mad." He counted each statement off on his fingers, making eight fingers.

Batman glared at him. He looked up at the screens in front of him and sighed.

"Who are you trying to contact?" Red Arrow asked curiously.

Batman answered with one word, "Allies." He shut down the footage and screens and looked up as the Team walked in. They stared expectantly at him. "I have a job for you to do."

* * *

Red X stared down at the drug dealers. Deadshot was supposed to arrive in approximately two minutes. The air was cold, dead. Thick black clouds painted the night sky, hiding the crescent moon.

Renegade walked up beside him. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Red X said. He fired off a grapple and Renegade followed. They landed on the ground in the middle of a large open courtyard. There was dead silence for a moment.

Bright lights flashed on, blinding Red X and Renegade.

"Give up!" a voice shouted. "We've got you surrounded!"

Renegade covered his eyes. "Deadshot?"

"No!" Kid Flash sped up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "It's your best _pal_!" He punched Renegade in the face and knocked him down.

Aqualad jumped out from the darkness and slashed at Red X. The clone stumbled backwards, gripping his bleeding arm. He took out his bo staff and whacked Aqualad in the face. Superboy came out of nowhere and slammed Red X into the side of a building.

Renegade rolled to his feet and threw three shuriken at Kid Flash. A blue bubble protected the speedster and Rocket aimed a kick at Renegade. He grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground. Artemis kicked him in the stomach and sent him hurtling backwards. He hit the ground and Batgirl cuffed his hands, locking his arms behind his back.

… …

"This is not going well." Deathstroke observed from the TV screens. He pulled out a small radio communicator. "Move in, Deadshot."

… …

Red X dodged an arrow from Artemis and blocked a blow from Aqualad with his staff. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Renegade pinned to the ground by Batgirl. He took out a shuriken, prepared to throw it, when a faint click alerted his ears. He looked up at a nearby rooftop and spotted the one and only Deadshot standing with at least two dozen men by his side, a sniper ready and loaded in his hands. "No!" Red X charged forward and crashed into Batgirl, knocking her and Renegade aside. Deadshot's bullet hit the ground where all three had been only one second before.

Red X rolled to his feet and whipped out his own gun.

Renegade got to his feet and the two went back to back. "Deathstroke set us up," he said.

"I think he's testing us," Red X said, holding his gun at the ready.

"Then, how about we put on a show?" Renegade suggested.

Red X nodded. "Works for me!" He flipped to the side and shot at Deadshot. The villain dodged and jumped down with his men. They all had guns at their sides. Red X clipped his gun to his belt and extended his bo staff. He swung and whacked Deadshot in the face.

"_Team_," Aqualad said telepathically, "_fall back!_"

"_No!_" Batgirl protested. "_I'm not leaving without Robin!_"

"_We can't beat him, Red X, _and_ Deadshot!_" Kid Flash argued. He ducked behind an old truck to avoid gunfire.

"_Maybe if we take down Deadshot with them…_" Miss Martian suggested unsurely.

"_Team up with the bad guys_?" Artemis asked skeptically. She fired an arrow, taking down one of Deadshot's men.

"_Team up with our friends_," Zatanna corrected.

Renegade cried out in pain as a bullet grazed his ribs. He clutched at the wound. Red X threw a shuriken and knocked the gun from the man's hand. Aqualad slashed at him and knocked him down. He and Renegade locked eyes for a moment. They said nothing but went back to back. Renegade kicked a man and flipped off of Aqualad's back, jumping to his front, and punching down another. Aqualad slashed down another.

Red X kicked Deadshot in the face and punched him in the gut. Deadshot cocked his gun and took aim. Almost in slow motion, Red X swerved out of the way and the bullet sailed a centimeter from the front of his helmet. Deadshot kicked him back and took aim again.

"Teah taht s'nopaew letam!"

The gun in his head burned red and Deadshot dropped it, clutching his wrist in pain.

Red X looked to his right and found Zatanna staring right back at him. He narrowed his eyes. He'd always hated when she put herself in danger, but never more so in that moment. He punched one of Deadshot's men down and narrowly avoided a bullet.

A goon ran up to Zatanna and pulled out a knife. He slashed three times, all of which she dodged. One slash sliced a few pieces of hair. Red X kicked the goon in the back of the knee. He retaliated by punched X in the face. He slashed and the blade caught Zatanna by the forearm. Red X flipped backwards and threw a shuriken and a blue adhesive X. The shuriken exploded in the goon's face. The blue adhesive X slapped over Zatanna's cut. She looked up at him, but he was already deep in combat with Deadshot.

Renegade landed an uppercut on another goon and kicked one who approached him from behind. He turned around to find a 6 foot goon standing right behind.

"Huarrgh!"

Superboy jumped down on the goon and knocked Renegade backwards from the impact. He tumbled and watched as Superboy beat the goon's lights out. It seemed channeling his rage really _did _help.

Renegade leapt into the air and threw three shuriken. All three landed on the men's guns and they each exploded.

Batgirl punched down another goon and looked to her right. A goon, hidden in the shadows, had his gun pointed directly at Renegade. Her eyes went wide. "Look out!" She ran forward and pushed Renegade out of the way. He gasped. The gunshot rang in the air.

Everyone looked up.

Red X gasped. "No…"

Renegade clenched his fists.

… …

Deathstroke smiled behind his mask. "Time for Plan B," he said, pressing the button on his trigger.

… …

Renegade felt the brace pierce his skin. He cried out in pain. His whole body stiffened when he felt power and anger, a serum, surge through his veins. A rush of adrenalin washed over him like a tidal wave. He snarled and turned his venomous gaze on the goon who shot Batgirl. He charged forward and grabbed the goon by the front of his suit. He butted their head together, kneed him in the gut, punched him back against a brick wall, and kicked him through the solid structure, bringing the whole wall crumbing down on him.

Superboy picked Batgirl up. "Aqualad!" he yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

"Fall back!" Aqualad ordered. "Back to the bio ship!"

Red X watched them go. The serum had entered him as well. But his orders were clear. Stop Deadshot. At the door of the bio ship, Artemis and Zatanna turned around, their eyes meeting his. He knew what they were asking: _Are you gonna follow us?_ Red X lifted his hand and waved it, as though saying, _Go_. They nodded and ran inside the bio ship. It flew off, back to the Mountain.

Red X looked up at Deadshot. He'd climbed to the top of the rooftop he'd entered on. The remainder of his five men followed him. Red X ran to where Renegade was beating the senseless body of the goon who shot Batgirl. He grabbed his partner's arm and fired off a grapple. It pulled them up to where Deadshot was trying to make his escape.

Red X threw a shuriken and it exploded, knocking two men off of the roof. Renegade, still snarling, ran forward and jumped on another goon. He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back, flipping into the air and kicking the other two men by the face. Red X threw a shuriken at Deadshot and he expertly shot it down.

Renegade growled and aimed a kick at Deadshot. He swatted his leg away and punched Renegade in the chest. He hit the ground with a painful thud.

Red X jumped over him and smacked Deadshot in the face with his staff. Deadshot stumbled backwards and cocked his gun. Red X knocked it out of his hand with his staff and punched him in the face, shattering his eyepiece. Deadshot snapped forward and grabbed Red X around the neck. He pulled out his pistol from a holster and pointed it at X's head. Red X struggled, but couldn't break free.

Renegade got to his feet. "Let him go, Deadshot," he ordered, taking out his own gun.

Deadshot laughed. "Go ahead," he taunted, "shoot me. It's the only way to save your partner."

Red X grunted as he tried to break free. "Rob!" he said desperately. "Don't!"

Renegade glared at Deadshot. He raised his gun and pointed it directly at the villain's head.

Deadshot laughed. "You don't have the guts!" he gloated. "Do it!"

Renegade clutched the gun in his hand. His body was trembling and his breaths came out in low, shaky pants. He shot one eye and took aim.

"No!" Red X cried.

A black batarang whizzed out of the darkness and struck the gun. It exploded in Renegade's hand. "Ah!" he cried, clutching his bloody hand. He looked up as Batman dropped down on the scene.

Red X took the momentary distraction to flip Deadshot onto his back. He crushed the gun under his foot.

Deadshot got to his feet and ran at Batman. He punched the Dark Knight in the face and chest, barely fazing him. Batman grabbed his fist, cracking it, and punched him back.

Red X ran to Renegade and hit the middle of his belt, sneaking one last glance at Batman before vanishing.

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I had a teeny tinny case of writer's block. But I have the whole story figured out beyond this, so I'll be cranking out chapters faster than this one.  
I felt like there wasn't enough danger for Red X and Renegade, so I decided to set them up against Deadshot and the Team at the same time.  
I wanted there to be a lot more angst, so I had the Team fighting over stupid stuff because they're upset. I hope that doesn't sound too extreme.  
The part where Batman throws the batarang and it makes Renegade's gun explodes is a parody from a scene in 'Batman: Under the Red Hood' in case you spotted that.  
**_


	5. Ultimatum

Angel with a Shotgun

Chapter 5: Ultimatum  
mood music-Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars/Hero by Skillet

"They're powering themselves with a serum."

"What?"

Batman and the Team were in the infirmary. Batgirl was immediately rushed in. Her wound wasn't too serious, a graze on her shoulder, but Batman said she was out of commission for at least three weeks. She was lying down in a bed while the others stood around. Batman pulled up a holographic picture of a sample of an electric blue serum. "Red X and Renegade are powering themselves with a serum," he repeated. "It gives them enhanced strength, stamina, speed, agility, and reflexes. It's the same serum—"

"That Deathstroke uses," Batgirl said, attempting to sit up. She flinched and Artemis gently pushed her down by her good shoulder.

"Yes," Batman said. "I acquired a sample at their run-in with Deadshot last night."

"Batman," Kaldur said, stepping forward, "Renegade and Red X aided us in our battle last night."

"I am well aware," Batman said.

Wally narrowed his eyes angrily. "Did you not hear him?" he asked, pointing his arms at Kaldur and staring Batman in the face. "He said they helped us!"

"They assisted you in order to take down a common enemy," Batman dismissed. "That does not mean that they are on our side."

"What about this?" Zatanna asked, holding up her left arm. The blue adhesive was still stuck on it. It had solidified slightly, losing its sticky surface.

"What about it?"

"In the battle, one of Deadshot's men cut me with a knife," Zatanna explained. "Red X stuck this on my arm. And look," she peeled the substance away, revealing her clean, smooth, and undamaged skin, "it healed me."

Wally grinned excitedly. "See?" he said pointedly. "They're on our side!"

Batman stared down at him. "Go home," he said, turning away from them. He began tweaking with some of the medical equipment that no one else ever knew existed. "Report here tomorrow at 8 A.M. sharp."

Wally's grin dropped and he visibly sagged in disappointment. He dejectedly followed the others out into the hallway. He yelped when Artemis yanked him to the side and the infirmary door slid shut. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna go find Robin and Jason," Artemis said. The Team was crouched down on the floor and Conner was on high alert for anyone listening in.

"How?" Wally asked.

"When we battled them last night," Roy said, "Batgirl planted a tracker on Robin. We have a lock on their location."

"But we have to break Barbara out of the infirmary first," M'gann added.

Wally grinned wickedly. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Red X and Renegade fell at Deathstroke's feet, hands and feet chained together. He glared down at them. "You have failed your final test," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Red X growled. He spit on Deathstroke's boot and the villain responded by kicking him in the face. He fell back, moaning in pain.

"Stop it!" Renegade yelled.

Deathstroke bent down and grabbed him by the hair. Renegade hissed in pain. Deathstroke pulled his head up so they were face to face. "You want me to stop?" he asked. He released him. "Alright. I suppose you want me to activate the probes, then?"

"No," Renegade and Red X said, "don't."

"I didn't think so," Deathstroke said. "You two have failed me. And for it, you must be punished." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a long, deadly crowbar.

* * *

"_Batman, you there_?"

Batman pressed his finger to his comm. link. "I'm here," he responded quietly. Barbara was sleeping and he was watching over her. "Are you here yet?"

"_We're coming as fast as we can._"

"Good. Are you absolutely sure you want to—"

"_Batman, we're all sure that we want to do this. Don't doubt that._"

"Affirmative," Batman said. "Be ready when you get here. We'll leave right away."

* * *

Red Arrow watched, crouching in a corner, as Batman exited the infirmary. The Dark Knight glanced in his directly and Red Arrow silently moved out of sight. Batman narrowed his eyes, but walked down the other end of the hallway. Red Arrow held up two fingers and flicked them forward. He and Superboy snuck to the infirmary door and found it locked. Superboy nodded and Red Arrow got down on his knee to pick the lock. He was never as good at it as Robin and Batgirl, but Ollie had taught him a few tricks in his Speedy days.

Superboy's eyes scanned the hallway for any approaching figure. He listened as Batman walked into the main hall and began conversing with Red Tornado.

Red Arrow pulled the lock pick out and the door opened. He rushed inside and ran to Barbara's bed. He gently picked her up and carried her out. Superboy closed the door behind them and the two began running to the hangar.

"_We have Barbara_," Red Arrow said telepathically. "_We're on our way to the hangar_."

"_You better hurry_," Kid Flash warned. He looked down at the minicomputer Robin had given him for his 16th birthday. It showed Batman leaving the main hall and heading back to the infirmary. "_Batman's on his way!_"

"_We're here!_" Superboy ran into the hangar with Roy right on his heels. The bio ship hatch opened and they raced inside. The rest of the Team was already strapped in. "Fly!" Superboy yelled.

Miss Martian took off as the hangar door opened.

"Stay odd the radios," Red Arrow instructed. "Batman could track us through the signal."

Barbara groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Good," Artemis said, "you're awake." She reached into a bag and pulled out a black suit. "We have your costume. Suit up."

"Why?" Barbara asked. She was still dazed.

"We're going to find Deathstroke," Kid Flash said. "We're going to get Robin back."

* * *

"Ugh!" Jason's back hit the ground and he gasped painfully.

Deathstroke roughly hauled him to his knees. "Come on, X," he growled into the boy's ear, "stand up!" he swung with the crowbar and smacked Jason in the face. He cried out and slammed down onto the ground hard.

Jason's body was ragged. His helmet was somewhere across the room. Deathstroke had removed it when he began his assault. Jason's domino mask was cracked away, the whites of the mask pierced through. Fear shone through his green eyes. He felt at least a few broken ribs and possibly a fractured shoulder.

"Stand up!" Deathstroke screamed. He stood over Jason and hit him with the crowbar once again. "Be a man! Come on! Stand up!" He hit him between each sentence. Jason shit his eyes tight. He cried out with each strike and felt another rib crack.

* * *

"We're close," Kid Flash said. He stared down at his minicomputer and watched as they got closer and closer to the red dot on his map. "Faster, Miss Martian!"

"We're flying as fast as we can go," Miss Martian said.

"Are you worried about him?" Artemis asked tenderly.

"Of course I am," Kid Flash snapped. "We don't know what Deathstroke could be doing to them."

"We do not know if they are committing crimes, either," Aqualad said. "We must remember the serum Batman warned us about."

"It could drive the average person insane," Batgirl said. "It turns human instincts into that of an animal. We don't even know if they're still themselves."

"Robin and Jason aren't average people," Zatanna reminded them. "They wouldn't have been influenced so easily."

"Yeah," Rocket agreed. "And either way, we're kicking Deathstroke's butt."

"Approaching Deathstroke's hideout," Miss Martian announced. Everyone looked to Aqualad.

"We will sneak in together," he said. "We'll infiltrate the hideout, find Deathstroke, and take him down. We'll deal with Robin and Jason when we meet them."

* * *

Deathstroke stomped down on Jason's back, effectively cracking it. Jason cried out weakly as Deathstroke's foot held him in place and he proceeded to beat him.

The sound of groaning metal sounded through the air. Deathstroke ceased his beating and looked up at the metal doors across the large room. The groaning grew louder and he heard a ferocious yell through the other side.

Superboy burst through the door, making a human-shaped hole in the metal, and charged at Deathstroke. He plowed the villain into the back wall with a boom.

Kid Flash zoomed into the room and spotted Jason lying on the ground. He sped to his side and knelt at the ground. "Dude," he breathed, "what…?"

Jason groaned as he looked up at him. "Get out," he said weakly, "_now_."

The rest of the Team ran into the room.

"Robin!" Batgirl yelled. She ran to where he was chained to the wall, unconscious, and pulled him free. He limply fell to his knees and she pulled him up.

Zatanna gasped as she spotted Jason. His body was bloody and his suit was torn in many places.

Superboy screamed and smashed Deathstroke's body further into the metal wall. Deathstroke pulled out the tube of Kryptonite. Superboy gasped. Deathstroke slammed him in the face with the tube and he passed out.

"Attack!" Aqualad yelled. The Team ran forward.

Red Arrow and Artemis shot two arrows each at him. Deathstroke pulled out a knife and slashed two of them out of the air, dodging the others.

Miss Martian and Rocket flew towards him. Deathstroke took out dual pistols and shot. Miss Martian dodged, but one bullet hit the center of Rocket's Inertia belt. She powered down and hit the ground. Deathstroke took out another gun and blasted Miss Martian with a heat ray. She hit the ground with a thud, her body steaming with heat.

Aqualad charged up and slashed Deathstroke's helmet. A large crack formed over his eye. Aqualad kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Deathstroke stumbled backwards before straightening, completely unaffected, and cracked his neck. He aimed his gun at Aqualad and shot. He cried out and fell to the ground.

"Enough," Deathstroke hissed. He took out his trigger and pressed the button. The Team went rigid. They all cried out in pain, clutching at their bodies. Their skin burned. Their heads felt like they were going to explode. Lava was flowing through their veins.

Jason watched as Kid Flash doubled over and passed out. "N-No…" he stuttered. He attempted to get up, but the pain was overwhelming. _Totally not whelming_, he struggled to think before he passed out.

… …

Kid Flash awoke with a bad pain in his neck, vaguely aware with someone's foot was in his face. He opened his eyes and found the bottom of Superboy's shoe with gum on it. Kid Flash skirted away and bolted up. "Ah!" He—was in—a _cage_.

The rest of the Team sat up, looking just as startled as he was.

"Good."

They looked up.

Deathstroke stood from his grand chair. "You're awake."

Red Arrow stood and gripped the metal bars in his hands. "Where are our friends?" he demanded.

"They're safe," Deathstroke said, "_for now_."

Kid Flash stood next to Red Arrow. "Let us out!"

Deathstroke chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"You're not sorry," Zatanna said. "You beat Jason with a crowbar."

"You've been torturing our friends!" Artemis yelled.

"They've been working for me on their own free will," Deathstroke said.

"Bull!" Rocket shouted.

"What was that?" Batgirl asked calmly. "What happened to us before?"

Behind his mask, Deathstroke smiled. "Your friends infected you with virus probes that cause you extreme pain and could, over a specified time of continued use, kill you."

Batgirl shook her head. "No," she muttered, "no, no, no, no, no…" She fell to her knees.

"Oh, yes." Deathstroke reached into the cage, his hand passing through it as though it were air, grabbed Batgirl and pulled her out.

"Hey!" Artemis cried. "Let her go!"

Superboy slammed his fists against the cage, but a force field seemed to protect the metal bars.

Deathstroke pulled her along, ignoring her struggles, and chained her arms and legs to the wall. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed the red button on it. A platform rose up out of the floor and Jason and Robin were on it, both of them unconscious. Robin's arms were chained to the floor.

"Robin!" Kid Flash cried.

"I have no control over Robin," Deathstroke said, pulling out another trigger, "but I _do _have control over Red X." he pressed the button and Jason immediately straightened. He stood up stiffly, moving as though being controlled with puppet strings. "Take out your gun," Deathstroke ordered.

Jason did as he was told.

The Team stared in horror. "What are you doing?" Kid Flash screamed.

Deathstroke pointed to Batgirl. "_Kill her_."

Robin groaned as he woke up. He quickly took in the situation and began fighting against his restraints. "No, X, don't!" he yelled. "Stop!"

Jason walked and positioned himself about twenty feet from Batgirl. He raised his gun and loaded it. Then, his padlock charm fell out of his pocket and landed with a solid thud on the floor.

Zatanna gasped silently. She grabbed her key necklace from under her shirt and pulled it out. A tear slipped from Jason's eye. Looking up at him, Zatanna pressed the two ends of the key together. It clicked and sparked.

Jason's body twitched and began sparking as well. He looked at Zatanna, saw the key in her hand, and smiled. That smile held no happiness, but simply acceptance and defeat. He dropped the gun and fell weakly to his knees.

The key sparked again and pricked at Zatanna's hand. She flinched and dropped it, ripping the chain from her throat and letting it fall to the ground.

Jason fell onto his back.

"No!" Deathstroke roared. He snarled and took out his own gun. "I'll do it myself!"

Jason narrowed his eyes. Ignoring the pain, he bolted to his feet and launched himself at Deathstroke, his body still sparking and malfunctioning. He desperately tried to wriggle the gun from his grasp. He managed to twist it away from Batgirl. He pulled the trigger and expertly shot the chains holding Robin's arms back. "Robin, get the Team out of here!" Jason ordered.

Robin pulled his arms free and ran to where Batgirl was chained up. He pressed the button in the wall and caught her as she fell. He hoisted her to her knees and dragged her towards the Team's cage.

"No!" Deathstroke screamed. "I never lose!"

Jason grunted as he fought against the villain's strength. "Sorry, Slade," he said with difficulty, "but today—_I _win." He elbowed Deathstroke in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and grabbed the gun.

Deathstroke kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backwards. As Jason stumbled back, Deathstroke whipped out a gun and shot, aiming at Robin and Batgirl. Jason jumped.

"_No_!" Zatanna shrieked.

The bullet sailed into Jason's right side and he fell to the ground. He lied there, motionless and lifeless.

Smoke rose from the barrel of Deathstroke's gun. "No, child," he said, "today _I _win."

Robin felt something snap inside of him. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach and rose to the surface at a speed faster than the Flash. He released Batgirl and roared in rage. He surged forward and kicked the gun from Deathstroke's grasp. He punched the villain in the face and pounced, like a lion attacking its prey.

Batgirl grabbed the bloody crowbar from the ground and smashed the control system to the cage. The Team burst from the inside, minus Zatanna. She'd fallen to her knees as she stared emptily at Jason's body, tears forming in the brim of her eyes. Batgirl grabbed her arm. "Zatanna, come on," she urged. "Come on!" She pulled the stricken girl to her feet and towards the battle.

Kid Flash zoomed to Jason's side. He immediately applied pressure to the bloody wound. "Jason," he said frantically, "c'mon, buddy. Stay with me. You're gonna be okay."

Superboy and Aqualad raced to help Robin.

The rest of the Team gathered around Jason's body.

"No," Jason said weakly. "I won't."

"Don't say that," Zatanna said, falling to her knees on Jason's other side. "We'll get out of here. Batman can fix you."

Jason shook his head weakly. "No," he grunted. "My SDM mode has been activated."

"SDM?" Kid Flash questioned. Realization dawned on him. "Self destruct mode?"

Jason nodded.

Zatanna clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying.

Jason groaned from the pain. "It activated through the key," he said, pointing to Zatanna's charm. "My body will shut down from the inside and I'll die."

Batgirl gasped. "No…"

Superboy roared as he charged at Deathstroke. He punched the villain in the face and straight at Aqualad. The Atlantean caught him and shocked him in the head. Deathstroke cried out in pain. Aqualad shoved him forward and Robin threw an electric bola at him. It tied around his body and forced him to the ground. Deathstroke the Terminator fell.

The three ran to the others. "What's happening?" Robin asked, crouching down.

"Jason's body is starting its self destruct mode," Kid Flash said, ineffectually trying to stop his wound from bleeding.

Robin's eyes widened from behind his domino mask. "What?" He looked Jason in the eye. "Why did you activate it?"

"He didn't," Zatanna said quietly. "I did."

When Robin opened his mouth to speak, Jason cut him off. "I told her to," he said. "I had to be stopped. If she hadn't activated it, then Batgirl would be dead right now."

Robin stared at him and shook his head. "Why?" he asked. "Jason…you're gonna die."

Jason's gaze pierced past Robin's domino mask, into his blue eyes. "I know."

Kid Flash grunted in frustration. He'd almost been hurting Jason with how much pressure he was applying. "C'mon," he said desperately. "We gotta get you out of here. There has to be some way—"

"_NO_!"

All their head turned around to see Deathstroke, standing in his own broken binds, gripping his sword. "I—don't—lose!" he screamed. He yelled as he ran forward, wielding his sword.

Robin took out his dual Eskrima sticks. Aqualad took out his water-bearers. Superboy cracked his knuckles. The three rushed forward for another fight.

Kid Flash grabbed Jason's arm with his bloody gloves and tried to hoist him up. "Let's get out of here," he said. "Batgirl, help me get him." She grabbed Jason's other arm. "Batman can fix you up."

"No," Jason protested, wincing in pain. "You have to get out of here. Leave me behind. There isn't a way to save me."

Deathstroke broke past the three heroes and rushed at Jason. A batarang whizzed through the air and struck the ground at his feet, stopping him in his tracks.

"Like hell there isn't!"

All looked up at the second story to see Match, Batman, Wonder Girl, Green Lantern, Arsenal, and Terra standing in a fading cloud of smoke from the fallen doors.

"Titans," Match yelled, "go!" He flew down and body slammed Deathstroke. He punched him into the back wall with a satisfying crunch of the metal.

"Titans East!" the villain cried. "Attack!"

The back wall automatically rose to reveal the Titans East, frozen in pods. Inertia, Bombshell, Risk, and Sun Girl charged forward from their pods. The Two Titan teams collided in battle.

Terra, floating on a slab of earth, jetted forward. "Deathstroke!" she yelled. She jumped into the air and sent the slab of earth flying into him. It slammed into the villain's body in a burst of dirt and rocks.

"You know this guy?" Superboy asked.

"We had a run-in with him a while back," Arsenal said, shooting Risk with a foam arrow.

"He drugged me and forced me under his control," Terra said, grinning wickedly. "It's time for some payback." She forced some earth through the metal walls and crushed Sun Girl in two walls of solid rock.

Match grabbed Inertia by the scruff of the neck as he sped by. He hoisted the speedster into the air and threw him into the ceiling. Catching him the way down, Match dropped him and kicked him to the ground.

Wonder Girl caught Bombshell with her lasso. She pulled her to the ceiling and slammed her into the ground. She grabbed the villain's arm and threw her into the air.

Green Lantern pointed his ring at Bombshell. He trapped her in an energy clamp and slammed her body into the wall. Just as the smoke cleared, he kicked her in the face and created a giant boxing glove. She only had time to gasp before he punched her to the ground.

Risk broke free from the blue foam. He charged at Terra, but Arsenal smacked him in the head with his bow. Arsenal took out an arrow and stabbed him in the shoulder. From the arrowhead, ice expanded down his body, freezing him solid.

"No!" Risk said, struggling to break free. He fell down, in a heap of the other Titans East.

Arsenal smiled. "Lights out," he said, before kicking him in the face.

Deathstroke looked down at his defeated Titans. "No!" he said. He turned and ran right into Batman.

Batman grabbed him by the front of his suit. "No one—steals—my Robin," he said in a deadly tone. He threw the villain into the air and punched him into the pile. Deathstroke fell back, unconscious. His mask as cracked over his right eye. It was closed.

Match looked up. "Jason!" he said. He rushed forward and knelt at his best friend's side. The rest of the Titans followed. "What's going on?"

"His self destruct mode's been activated," Kid Flash said.

"What?" Match said. He looked down at Jason. "You promised me you'd never use that unless it was your only option!"

"Ugh, it was," Jason said. "I was under Slade's control. If I hadn't used the SDM, I would've killed Batgirl."

Batman knelt at his side next to Zatanna. "You were never willingly working for him," he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Jason nodded. "No," he said.

Arsenal looked down at him. "I never doubted you," he said.

Jason managed a small smile. "I know."

Terra had a death grip on Arsenal's hand. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Jason," she said, trying to control her sobs.

"Hey," Jason said softly, "you still got that hairclip I gave you?"

Terra managed a sad chuckle. "Yeah," she said, nodding. Arsenal squeezed her hand supportively.

Jason smiled. "Good."

Wonder Girl placed her hand on his ankle. He looked up at her. "I was never very good with goodbyes," she said. Green Lantern knelt down next to her. He could see her holding back tears.

"That's okay," Jason said. "I'm not saying goodbye." Green Lantern looked at him. The two locked eyes and Jason sent him an unspoken message: _Take good care of them_. Green Lantern nodded.

Match smiled down at his best friend. "We've had some good times, haven't we?" he asked.

Jason smiled back at him. "Yeah, we have," he said. "Thanks for being there for me, Match."

The clone nodded. "You too," he said. The two teens bumped knuckles.

Batgirl grabbed Robin and hugged him fiercely. He ran his hand through her hair and held her close. The only thing that mattered to Batgirl in that moment was that Dick was okay.

"I don't have much time," Jason said. He looked directly at Zatanna. "There are so many things I have to apologize for."

She caressed his face in her hands. "No," she said, "you don't have to apologize for anything."

Jason's gaze shifted to Robin. He held Batgirl in his arms. "You'll tell her everything?" he requested.

Robin nodded. "I will," he promised.

Jason nodded. His gaze shifted back to Zatanna. "Remember," he whispered, "I love you."

She cried at the memory of the first time someone said that to her. "I love you, too," she said. Tears ran freely down her face. Jason closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. He was ready. He was ready to die.

Batman took out a syringe. "Hold still," he advised bluntly. He stuck the syringe sharply into Jason's elbow.

"Ah!" he cried in pain. Suddenly, when Batman pushed the green serum into his bloodstream, his body twitched and went stiff. His breathing suddenly halted and all his movement stopped.

Match looked up at Batman. "What'd you do to him?" he demanded.

"I injected him with a freezing serum," Batman said. "It'll completely freeze his nervous system, stopping the shut down sequence, but only for a short amount of time." He grabbed Jason's body and picked him up. "We have to leave. Match, Superboy, Wonder Girl, grab Deathstroke and the Titans East." He looked down at Jason's lifeless form. "Hold on, Jason."

_**AN: Wow, that was a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! It was intense, huh? I've actually had the second half of this chapter written for a long time, so…yeah. I've been looking forward to this.**_  
_**Also, I have a feeling that the original Roy Harper on the Young Justice TV show is going to have a robotic arm and will start going by Arsenal (just my theory), so if that happens, then I will change Connor's superhero name to something else. Just wanted to give you a heads up on that.**_  
_**So, the secret weapon has finally been revealed. In Project Sidekick, Deathstroke and The Light mentioned the NCS. I would like to correct that and make it the NSC, standing for Nervous System Control. That's how Deathstroke was controlling Jason. Batman will explain this in the next chapter, the finale. (PS: I hope to have the finale posted in 1-3 days.)**_  
_**Read and Review!**_


	6. Home

Angel with a Shotgun: Finale

Chapter 6: Home  
mood music: Shattered by Trading Yesterday/Coming Home by Skylar Grey

It was a stormy night. She was used to it. It's not like she ever left the house. Her father never let her.

Guards were perched everywhere. She sat in a comfy chair in front of the burning fireplace. The book she was reading only kept her attention for a few moments at a time. Her long brown hair ran freely over one shoulder. Her brown eyes scanned the pages, not reading anything but simply looking.

Boom. Boom. _BOOM_.

Batman, the Titans, and the Team crashed through the front doors with a monstrous burst of thunder and lightning. The guards at the front were on the ground, no doubt taken down with ease. "Talia," Batman said curtly.

"Batman," she responded. She stood from her chair and dropped her book. "What brings you here?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I need your help," he said.

Talia cocked an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"The Lazarus Pit."

Robin and Batgirl stared at him.

"I need it," Batman said. "You can give me access to it."

"And what makes you think that I will?" Talia asked.

Batman glared at her and said one word, "Damian."

Talia stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "Very well," she said. "Follow me."

… …

Sneaking past the guards was easy. Batman was able to quickly surpass the security systems for the Pit. They all stood around it, watching in wonder. The green glow illuminated the room, giving it an ethereal feel.

"Batman," Robin said, "who's Damian?"

"No one you need to know yet," Batman responded. He still cradled Jason's lifeless body in his arms.

Talia looked up at him. "It's ready," she said.

"Good." Batman looked down at Jason. He didn't want to do this to him, but he had no choice. They'd taken him out of his torn and battered Red X suit and dressed him only in a pair of tan shorts. Batman looked down into the Lazarus Pit and threw Jason's body in. The water began to bubble and steam rose from its surface.

"What's happening?" Zatanna asked.

"There!"

Everyone turned around to find Ra's al Ghul's guards standing in the open doorway. "Attack the intruders!" They took out their guns and took aim.

"Titans," Match said, raising his fist, "go—"

"_Aaahh_!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards the Pit. Jason burst from the water. His health was completely restored and his injuries were washed away. A streak of grey stood out in his dripping wet, jet black hair. He had a look in his eye, a wild look. He charged past everyone and punched down a guard. He kicked their guns away and attacked.

"Jason!" Batman cried.

Jason ignored him and slammed two guards' heads together. He jumped in the air and kicked off another guard's face.

"Detective!" Ra's al Ghul strode into the room. "I should've known you'd come."

"Ra's!" Batman snarled.

"You must leave!" Talia said.

Batman nodded. He grabbed Jason around the waist. Superboy bounded to the back wall and crashed through it. The bio ship floated into view and Superboy standing safely on the roof.

"Come on!" he yelled, waving them over. Batman and the teens ran through the hole and they entered the bio ship. Batman gently set Jason down on the floor as Miss Martian took off.

Jason groaned and looked up at everyone. He groaned softly before everything went black.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his own breathing. There was an air mask over his face that his warm breath fogged up. The air was filled with the smell of a hospital and Jason figured that he must be in the infirmary. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Jason!"

"Oof!" Jason grunted when a pair of thin but strong arms wrapped around his neck. He took the mask off his face. "Tara!" She had him in a death grip so hard, he could barely breathe.

"Don't you ever, ever,_ ever_ scare me like that again!" Tara said, pounding him on the arm with each 'ever'.

"Good to see you, too, kiddo."

"He's awake!" Jason looked around the room to find Match, Donna, Connor, and Kyle in the room, all of them in uniform.

Donna, Kyle, and Connor wrapped their arms around Jason and Tara. Match hugged them all and lifted them in the air, resulting in all of them laughing.

Once Match had set them all down, Jason looked up at them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Match, Donna, Kyle, I thought you guys were in space. And Connor, Tara, you're supposed to be in Japan or something."

"We cut our little 'vacations' short to come and save your butt," Match said, grinning.

"We are _never _leaving you alone again," Donna said, hugging him once again. She sat down on the edge of his bed and Tara sat down on the other side.

Jason looked to Connor. "Did you find your mother?" he asked.

Connor's smile faded. "No," he said. Tara took his hand. "I did a little research, talked to some people…and I think she's dead."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright," Connor said, smiling. "I have another family. And I have Ollie."

Jason smiled. "Good."

Kyle smiled at him. "So," he said casually, folding his arms, "how's it feel to be back from the dead?"

Jason's eyes went wide as all the memories came flooding back to him. "Oh!" He gripped the front of his head and fell back on his pillows. "What happened to me?" he asked.

Donna shot Kyle a look. "Sorry," he said, shying away.

"You don't remember?" Tara asked.

Jason rubbed his head. "I remember everything that happened in Deathstroke's hideout," he said slowly. "I remember…the Lazarus Pit, going in. And then, nothing. It's just a blank."

"That's why you have this new streak in your hair," Donna said, brushing her fingers lightly against his grey hair.

Jason's hand touched the grey hair and he sighed. "I thought it was all just a bad dream," he said, looking down.  
"It wasn't."

They all looked up as Batman entered the room. He walked to Jason's bedside. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like the past six months of my life were just some big nightmare," Jason said, running a hand through his hair. "But it wasn't. It was all real."

Batman's expression softened. "The NSC," he said, "it's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

Batman pulled up a holographic picture of a nervous system. "I injected you with microscopic probes that eliminated the Nervous System Control from your body," he explained. "And now that the SDM has been used, it's gone as well."

"So…" Jason said unsurely, "I'm clean from any kind of programming?"

"Yes," Batman said.

Jason sighed. "That's a relief." He looked up at Batman. "How is everyone?"

"Worried about you," he answered. "Batgirl refused to be kept in the infirmary, Robin quickly recovered from his minor injuries, and the others are basically unharmed. The probes have also been eliminated from everyone's systems."

"Are they mad at me?" Jason asked.

"They have no reason to be," Batman said simply. "Robin explained everything to us."

"I could've killed Barbara," Jason said, holding his head in his hands and looking down. His body tensed. "I would've killed everyone if Zatanna hadn't activated the SDM."

Donna reached out with her hand. "Jason—"

"No," he said, slapping her hand away. He stood from the bed and threw a shirt on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyle asked, unfolding his arms.

"I have to go," Jason said, running out of the room.

Donna stood to follow him, but Match placed a hand on her shoulder. They exchanged glances and watched him go.

… …

Zatanna had immediately run out of the living room when Match had announced that Jason had woken up. He said Jason had left, but she knew exactly where he'd be.

"Why do you want to be alone right now?"

He sat on the rocks, the place where they had their first one-on-one conversation two years ago. His knees were pulled up and his arms were wrapped around them. His hand was halfway run through his black hair and his eyes were on the ocean. "I should be," Jason said. The grey, cloudy sky mirrored his mood.

Zatanna placed her hands on her hips. "No," she said, "you shouldn't." She climbed up onto the rocks. When she reached for him, he flinched away. That hurt.

"Batman showed you my death video, didn't he?" he said. Zatanna nodded. "I always thought that," Jason said, "if I returned from the war, I'd come back with some kind of hero's welcome. Instead, I come back with a betrayal as Red X. I hurt you guys."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Zatanna said, tentatively rubbing his back.

"It should," Jason said sharply. "I should be in jail. I almost killed—"

"Deathstroke was controlling you," Zatanna cutoff. "It wasn't your fault. Batman told us everything."

"Did Batman also tell you that I could've gotten rid of the NSC but I chose to keep it?" Jason snapped.

Zatanna stared at him. "What? Why?"

Jason sighed. "It was a Contingency Plan," he said. "Batman's got one for every League member and every superhero out there. The NSC was mine in case I ever went rogue. When we battled Desmond in the flying air fortress, it was programmed into me through the red shock. It was meant for Superboy, but I took it instead. And if worse came to worse, then the SDM would be my failsafe. Batman gave me the option to get rid of the NSC, and I said no. I wanted it to be my Contingency Plan. But in case it ever got into the wrong hands, Batman and I created the SDM."

Zatanna wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Jason…"

"You see?" he asked. "This whole thing is my fault. Maybe if I hadn't left Deathstroke wouldn't have had the chance to plant the probes in you guys. He's my enemy. I should've stayed here and dealt with him."

"I can't argue with you that you should've stayed here," Zatanna said, "but Deathstroke's in jail now. He's not going to be hurting anyone anymore."

"He's been in jail before," Jason argued. "He's gotten out. He always gets out," he added bitterly.

"Then, there's no way you could've stopped him," Zatanna said, looking him in the eye. He wouldn't take his eyes off of the water.

"You don't get it, Zatanna!" Jason said, standing. He jumped down from the rocks and looked up at her. "I _should've_ been able to! I should've been able to beat him a long time ago. _But I didn't_!" He stormed off in the opposite direction as thunder boomed overhead.

Zatanna jumped down and ran after him. "Jason!" she called. She looked up as a light drizzle started falling. She ran under the safety of the Mountain, a patio-like area, and Jason stared at her. The rain quickly grew heavier. "Come inside," she pleaded.

"There's something I never told you," Jason said. He stood in the rain, facing her. "The gem, the one that Klarion used to split the world into two dimensions," he said, "…I stole it for him." Zatanna stared at him. "It's my fault that your dad's stuck in Doctor Fate's helmet. It's my fault…"

"Stop it," Zatanna said. "Get out of the rain—"

"No!" Jason ran a hand through his wet hair. "You don't understand! I've done horrible things! I don't deserve to be a hero anymore! I don't deserve to even be living! It would've been best if Batman hadn't thrown me into the Lazarus Pit."

Zatanna stormed up to him, out into the rain, and roughly pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to release him. He placed his hands on her hips and halfheartedly attempted to push her away. They parted and Zatanna looked him in the eye. "Don't you dare say that you don't deserve to be alive," she said quietly but fiercely. "You've done great things, too. You're a hero, Jason. The world needs you. _I_need you. I promised you that I'd wait for you until you got back. And I intend to keep that promise."

Jason leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "We need to break up," he said, shaking his head. "I'm too dangerous. Deathstroke used you to get to me. I won't let that happen again."

"Hey," Zatanna said softly, brushing some of his hair from his face, "you love me, remember? You're not getting away from me that easily." Jason chuckled breathlessly and opened his eyes. "I'm dangerous, too."

Jason gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Zatanna said, "no matter what you've done in the past. The point is that we have a future together. And I'm not gonna let you go."

Jason smiled. She hadn't seen that smile in ages. "I'm sorry," he sighed, looking down, "for everything."

Zatanna took his hand and tugged him towards the Mountain. "Come on," she said softly, "let's go back inside."

* * *

The Team and the Titans sat in the living room. It'd been a while since they'd all been in the same place at once. They were talking quietly when Jason looked around and noticed the absence of someone.

"Where's Robin?"

Zatanna, who was sitting next to Jason with his arm around her, leaned forward and looked around. "I haven't seen him," she said.

"I'm right here."

Everyone looked to the hallway where the boy who used to be Robin walked out. He wore a black padded suit with a blue bird insignia emblazoned on his chest and a black domino mask. "And I'm not Robin anymore," he said, folding his arms. "Call me Nightwing."

Barbara stood and walked up to him. "Dick?" she whispered.

"Batman and I talked," Nightwing said. "I told him that I don't deserve to be Robin anymore. I'm Nightwing now. I need to move on."

Everyone exchanged glances.

Jason stood and grinned at him. "It suits you," he said.

Nightwing smiled.

* * *

He blew off a thick layer of dust from the small metal box. Jason coughed and swatted the dust away. He pressed the green button on the side of the box and it sprang to life, forming a robot monkey that lit up green. Jason chuckled as the monkey excitedly climbed onto his shoulders, laughing mechanically. "Hey, Titus," he rubbed the top of his head affectionately.

Titus stiffly climbed down Jason's arm and onto his bed.

"Ah, you need oil, don't you?" Jason sat down on his bed and looked around his old room. A thick layer of dust covered everything. It felt much longer than six months since he'd been in there.

… …

Jason walked into the Memorial Room. He looked up at the golden statues of Sonic and Cyclone. His eyes trailed to Rose' statue and he smiled. "I made it, Rose," he whispered. "Are you proud of me?"

Connor ran into the room. "Jason," he said, "we got an emergency in downtown Capital City."

"Big emergency?" Jason asked, turning to face him.

"Cinderblock's destroying the place," Connor said. "Kinda big."

Jason sighed. "Good to be home," he said, running off with Connor.

* * *

Cinderblock roared and smashed his fist into the side of a building. Pedestrians ran and screamed on the ground. Debris from the building fell down to the ground. Cinderblock roared and continued his assault.

"Hey, brickface!"

He turned and Match punched him right smack in the face. Cinderblock fell backwards and onto the street, crushing several cars.

"Man, I've missed this!" Match said, grinning. He floated in the air above. Wonder Girl and Green Lantern flew up next to him. Terra flew by on a slab of Earth and Arsenal was close to her, also on a slab of Earth.

"Wahoo!" Nighthawk jetted through the air on his jetpack and twirled in the air. "It's good to be home!" Wonder Girl and Terra smiled as they watched him fly by. He zipped above Cinderblock and threw several exploding discs at him. Cinderblock slowly got to his feet and swung at Wonder Girl. She caught his arm in her lasso and swung him around. Green Lantern launched himself up with an energy springboard and flew into the air. He formed a green boxing glove and punched Cinderblock in the face.

Arsenal flew by on his rock and shot three arrows. They all hit him in the eyes, blinding him with ice. Cinderblock roared and swatted his arm blindly, hitting Match into the air. He flew back, hit the ground, and slid back, making a 30 foot trench in the blacktop road.

"Ugh," Match groaned.

"Need a little help?"

Match looked up to find the Young Justice Team standing above him. He grinned and climbed to his feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nighthawk asked, landing next to Nightwing. The rest of the Titans landed behind him.

"You didn't think we were gonna let you have all the fun, did you?" Nightwing asked jokingly.

Nighthawk grinned. He took out his bo staff. "_Let's do this_." Zatanna winked at him.

Cinderblock crashed through the building behind them and roared like Godzilla. The superheroes readied themselves. Together, they charged forward. "Titans," Nighthawk said, grinning, "go!"

* * *

_**AN: That's it! I hope you guys liked it! I am currently working on Project Hero and hope to have it posted sometime in the next few months. Speaking of which, I am changing the title to 'Teen Titans: Project Hero'. I think it may catch more people's eyes that way. So, keep a look out for it!  
I have a poll on my page for what my username should be. The options are Skylion425, RedRobinHood, and GATMAN. Please go to my page and vote!  
Did I not find the PERFECT Image for this story? Well, I think so, anyway.  
(In case you guys were wondering, the title and plot of this story were inspired by the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab. It's one of my favorite songs :)  
This chapter didn't turn out exactly like I wanted, but oh well. I hope you guys will favorite and review!**_


End file.
